Harry Other Aunt
by NATWEST
Summary: Harry finds out after Sirius death he has another family, and Aunt Petunia is not his Aunt at all and other family secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Other Aunt

I have reposted Chapter 1 and 2. Have a new Beta name Maxim, all other mistakes are mine. Please review and tell me if it improve or not.

Summary: Harry finds out after Sirius's death that he has another family, Aunt Petunia is not really his Aunt at all, and many other family secrets.

Pairing: H/D, R/S, BW/DJ, CW/SC, SB/JO, RW/HG, Teal/Tonks

These are the pairings so far; it may change, but the main pairings are

H/D and R/S and they should be together forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Stargate Series

This is the first time I have ever written fan fiction so please bear with me.

I want to Thank Ame for the idea. Thanks also go to Maxim in beta this story.

Chapter 1

Captain Samantha Carter looked through the window of the military transport, wondering how she'd gotten into this mess in the first place. Four months ago her life drastically changed. Her father informed her that he was dying and that he had some unfinished business he wanted to take care of. He had another daughter in England.

When they were stationed in England, he had a fling and the woman became pregnant. The woman then died in childbirth so he left the baby with her aunt's family. Now he wanted to get in touch. He needed to resolve the old issues to clear his conscience. He didn't want to die with any unfinished business.

"Well hell, I don't want the damn problem!" she thought to herself. But good old Sam always did what was right. She would try to fix the problem. "Dad's not dying anymore, thanks to the care he received from the Tok'Ra, the alien species who are our allies against the Goa'uld. Since Dad's bad health and the realization of the unknown sibling, which my brother Mark did not take very well as he did not like the fact I took Dad's view on this, our sibling rivalry has gone from slightly good to bad. Dad cannot take care of the issue himself. He is still getting used to being a symbiote-host and concreting our alliance with the Tok'Ra. So he cannot travel or take responsibility of said problem. Even though his health has improved and will not die of cancer, he still wants to find his missing daughter and mend all the broken fences." She found herself in the position of being the go between. She had found out several details and now she had come to England to connect the missing pieces and take care of them. "Thanks Dad, you've put me in a position I was not ready for."

Sam prepared herself for landing at Lankenheth Air Force base in Suffolk, where she would begin the journey to Surrey for her nephew.

Four months ago

Petunia sat in the kitchen looking through the morning post. She found a letter that was addressed to her dead mother. "Why would someone post something from the States? All of mum's friends reside in England. I hope it's not some long lost relative wanting some money," she said to herself. Petunia read the letter and tears ran down her face. It was the happiest moment in her life, she was finally free.

"I'm Free! I'm Free at last! No more Vernon, Aunt Marge, or Dumbledore." She hurried to her desk drawer and completely pulled it out and turned it over to pull off the envelope that was taped to the bottom.

Her plans had come to fruit. She would leave with Dudley and get away from this long nightmare of hate and despair. Petunia reached for the telephone to dial a number by hand.

"May I speak to a Mr Brian Webster please?" she asked the other person on the receiver.

"Yes, you may. May I ask who is calling?"

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley."

"Hello, Mrs Dursley, it has been a long time since I have heard from you. I have wondered if what I did for you was okay or if you found someone else to do the work."

"No, Mr Webster, it was very good work. There were some problems so I could not use the documents at the time. Now I would like to use them and I wondered if there was a time limit on the process of them to the office?" she asked in a calm voice. Inside, she was shaking, hoping against all hope that the documents were still good.

"Oh yes, all you have to do is send them in and we here at Webster and Sons will do all the rest for you," Mr. Webster replied.

"Great, you will hear from me in a couple of weeks." Petunia hung up the phone and began writing a letter to this Captain Carter and another to Harry. She had to plan correctly or everything would be lost.

Hogwarts

Harry was sitting down for breakfast when Hedwig landed in front of him with a letter. Feeding her some bacon, he reached for the letter.

**Nephew**

**I know I usually do not write to you at school, but this is very important. I need you to go to Woolworth and take some passport pictures. Please take two pictures. Vernon has won a holiday for the family this summer and we can't possibly leave you here by yourself, so you will need a passport. Please send it back to me as quickly as you can. We have won a two months holiday to Australia. You will need to do this quickly so we can get the ball rolling on your visa. **

**Your **

**Aunt**

Harry was gobsmacked when he read this. First, being included in a family vacation, and second, going to Australia was a dream vacation.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, can you read this to make sure I am reading this right?" Harry was still very cautious about this letter. His family didn't care about him, so why would they want to have him on vacation? There had to be more. He had to see if Hermione would write to Padfoot for him for his advice.

"Harry, is this real? Why are they being so nice?"

'Yes, it's real. There is a Muggle postmark and a stamp. Plus, Headmistress Umbitch would not have let me have mail. You do remember I'm banned from almost everything here at school at the moment. Knowing McGonagall, she would have told the Headmaster about the letter and investigated if it was true. I am just wondering two things; how do I get a passport photo the Muggle way here, and why are they taking me? I don't like them and they cannot stand the sight of me."

"I don't know what to say, Harry, about either the family issue or the passport photo. Just go to Professor McGonagall. She may be able to direct you on the passport photo. The family issue you will have to wait and see, Harry."

"Transfiguration is our next class. I am going now to talk with Professor McGonagall about this, see you in class."

As Harry was leaving he never saw the late owl that landed at the Slytherin table in front of Draco Malfoy. Everyone wondered why he never got any owls from his father on a weekday and only at the weekends. "Madeira, do you want some of these bread crumbs before you leave?" he asked as he gave the owl the crumbs and took the letter from her leg.

"Draco, are you going to read the letter from your father now?" asked Pansy as she watched him place the letter in his book bag for later.

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you that my business is my business, not yours? If my mother or father writes me, it is not a news blast, so stay out of my business."Draco knew that Pansy wanted to be Lady Malfoy but it would not happen. His father had already told him he could choose his bride. His father did not want a loveless marriage for his son like it was with him and his crazy mother. Draco would not marry someone like his mother. Draco turned his hard grey eyes toward Pansy telling her in silent words to fuck off. "We are late for class, let's go."

As Pansy got up, she looked at Draco, biding her time. Lady Malfoy and her parents had promised her Draco. She had earned such promise by spying on Professor Snape, the Slytherin House, and recruiting more members for their Dark Lord. "I must write dear Narcissa about the promise she made. I will not be denied my rewards," she thought to herself.

Harry reached the Transfiguration class just as the Professor did. "Professor, can you spare me some time before or after class today?"

"Oh, Harry, I was going to ask you to stay after class today. I want to speak to you about the letter you received from your aunt."

Harry looked at the Professor, wondering how she could be so unconcerned about reading his mail.

"Mr Potter, please don't look at me like that. You know, as everyone in this school does, that the Headmistress has been reading everyone's mail that has had detention with her."

"Professor, you would have felt the same if someone had invaded your privacy and nobody was doing anything about it. So, I do have a right to look at every teacher in this school with contempt," Harry said to his Head of House.

As Harry spoke those words, Professor McGonagall felt all her years. She went into the class and sat down taking her glasses off with a sigh. "Yes, Harry, we have failed you and every student here. Dolores Umbridge has Ministry approval and our hands are tied. We can't help the students. I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter, that I could not help you any more."

Harry looked at his teacher and saw despair. "Professor, I am sorry also. I have learned a lot over the course of my life. Don't place all your faith in one person, for that person may or may not have your best interest at hand. I know you want Headmaster Dumbledore to help, but sometimes we must help ourselves."

As Harry said those words the Professor raised her head and took a long look at Mr Potter. "I have a lot of layers, Professor. But let's get back to what I am here for. I need a passport photo. Where can I go to have it done? Plus, is this letter real, and was it investigated by Professor Dumbledore?"

McGonagall placed her glasses back on her face and nodded to her student. "The letter was verified by someone from the Ministry on its authenticity before it was given to you. We will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to take the photos. Please take a seat, the students will be coming in soon."

As Harry was going to his seat, he looked back and said, "Professor, sometimes you must rely on yourself more than others. Others can sometimes lie to you." Professor McGonagall was about to reply when the first set of students arrived.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Stargate world.

**Bold means action**

_Italic means thoughts_

_**Bold Italic means documents**_

Chapter 2

Draco's Bad Day

Draco wondered why he woke up this morning. _It has been a less than__ stellar__ day. Pansy watched me the whole day trying to find out what's in the letter. The class was boring today; everyone is feeling the Umbridge pain all through Hogwarts. People think we Slytherins are getting away with things; how wrong they are. She has blackmailed less powerful families for money, and collects information from the powerful ones to blackmail them later when we leave school_. 'We don't want your father or mother to know how badly you are doing in class, do we? I did not know that about your family; we don't want that known to the public, do we?' _That woman is a cow, it's unbelievable. Plus, she's making our Head of House hover in his rooms; she's supposed to be running this school, not trying to get laid. Like he will sleep with her. Oh, she is one butt ugly witch. Hell, she can give Pansy's mother a run for her money on being a Bitch. I'd better be__ back to work, as that daughter of__ a bitch__ is pissing me off._

'Dray, did you finish your Potions homework yet?' said Vincent looking up from his notes. 'I have a problem with understanding why Dragon Lily must go in before Unicorn hair? Please, help me.

'Vincent, do your own homework; Draco is not here to give you answers all the time! And his name is Draco, not Dray,' Pansy said softly in a low voice giving Vincent a pointed stare. She hated that a selected few could call him Dray but not her. _I will be his wife and he will not let me call him in a more friendly way. He will have to learn that I will not be put aside; I'm his one true love and no one else._

Draco sat back in his chair and looked at the people around his table. _People I trust are here: Vincent, Greg, Blaise, Ted and Millicent; they are my trusted allies, not Pansy, who only wants my money_. 'Pansy, Vic can call me anything he wants; he's my friend, you are not. You are an acquaintance and not a friend. You have no right to interrupt my friends. If you correct him again I will hex you again. Do I make myself clear? I'm not afraid of you and what you represent, Pansy,' Draco said as he reached across the table and grabbed her arm, squeezing at each word. 'I don't belong to you, Pansy, I belong to myself.'

'Draco, your father just walked into the common room,' Greg said trying to stop Draco hexing Pansy again. Last time, Pansy had reported to Umbridge, and Draco had to serve detention with the evil cow.

Everyone turned around and looked up to see Lord Malfoy coming toward their table in the common room. Draco rose from his chair to greet his father. 'Father, I didn't know you were coming to school today. I would have met you at the Great Hall and not here in the common room.' Draco never saw Pansy rising also out of her chair and standing by him in a familiar way, intruding on a family moment.

'Hello, Lord Malfoy, I am also sorry; if Draco had read your letter earlier today we both could have been there to meet you outside of the Great Hall when you arrived here at Hogwarts,' Pansy said with a smile at both men. Pansy was so happy she never saw Draco reaching for his wand. A hand landing on his shoulder stopped all wand movements from the younger Malfoy; then a gentle squeeze indicated the matter must be dropped for now.

'Pansy, that was exactly what the letter was about. The Ministry has asked me to visit today, and I wanted to see my Dragon today. But let's sit down with the rest of your friends, Dragon.' Steering both teenagers back toward the table, Lucius's face was impassive, never giving anything away. He needed to pass information without giving his hand away. There were too many Little Death Eaters here for his taste, even if they didn't follow their parent's views and were just avoiding getting the Mark that soon. Any information they saw or heard might help them not to be presented to the Dark Lord too quickly. He glanced around at his son's allies; each one of them would keep each other alive in this war. They would need powerful friends who were not all that light or dark.

'Hello, I hope every one of you and your family is doing well. I don't see my son often so I will take him out for an evening walk. I will apologise now for breaking up your study group,' said Lucius as he sat down in Draco's chair, and again looked at each person.

'Not at all, Lord Malfoy, we were just doing some late study work for Potions,' said Vincent.

'How wonderful! Potions was my best subject. Vincent and Gregory, both your grandfathers tutored me in my early days in Potions and later, Professor Tyler. You both should owl your grandfathers if you are having problems in that subject. I know they will be pleased to hear from you both; that's what I assumed when I saw them today in the chambers of the Ministry,' said Lucius looking at everyone seated at the table, glazing at each student he knew, 'Draco, go and collect your cloak so we can catch up on family since the last time I talked to you.' Draco turned toward the boys' dorm to collect his outwear for his outing with his father. Lucius, making sure he was out of earshot, said to the others, 'I'm having the Manor ward this summer by your father, Millicent. Why don't you and the others here come to stay for a week? Draco will love it.'

'Lord Malfoy … so every one sitting here can come to the Manor at this time?' Pansy said, always the Slytherin needing to make clear all the details. Making sure Draco couldn't take her off the list of invites. When would he understand she was destined to marry him?

'It would be rude of me not to invite you to our function at the Manor. So please inform your parents you will be visiting this summer. Oh, here, Draco, we must go,' said Lucius with a smirk, as he noticed Pansy had that dreaming look on her face, the same she had whenever she heard his son's name. _This girl is not all there_.

'Father, I'm ready to go now,' said Draco standing by his father's chair with his cloak on, ready to leave.

'Before we leave … Blaise, could you give your mother my regards? I heard she was under the weather, and your father is taking over some of her duties at the Ministry and her seat there as well.' _I will give my last message to Draco for Theodore verbally after our meeting outside. I have to make sure they're safe from Tom and Narcissa. Both of them will use children to reach their end of the game._

As the Malfoys left the common room, Pansy turned to everyone present, with a smile on her face. 'I will be seeing you all during the summer break, and none of you can exclude me. I will personally tell my Draco about his father's confirmation on the subject. So please don't spoil my surprise visit to his home.' Pansy left the table in tumultuous victory, glad she didn't need to bother Narcissa after all; she had everything planned out ahead for them to be together for the summer.

**Hogwarts Grounds**

When father and son reached the castle grounds, Lucius cast silencing charms and monitoring charms to keep out noisy people. 'My Dragon, I am being sent on a mission that I know that will fail. Anything to do with Tom's brilliant plans usually does. Usually Mr. Potter always finds a way to foil his plans. I may be arrested and go to jail this time. Before I do this mission, I will send you an owl to tell you your next steps to insure your safe haven. In the letter I sent you today there's everything that makes us Malfoys: vault key, addresses of useful people, my real signet ring and valuable items from the house shrunken inside it. Keep all of these items safe with you at all times. Tell Theo to go to his other family, he will know what I'm talking about. When I leave you now I will be setting up yours, Vincent's and Greg's new escape card, so please be prepared to run. Is there any question, Draco? Please tell me now; I will not be there to answer later.' As Lucius said this, he stopped and looked straight into Draco's eyes.

'Yes. Legally, Mother, Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs Goyle will have custody of all three of us; how can you get around that, Father?' said Draco.

A soft laugh came from Lucius. 'A very old Heir Clause that none of them can get around. No matter what your mother says, she cannot control you! She can control certain things in this marriage, but she cannot have the Heir and seventy percent of our money. That's it, no more or less for that bitch. The same goes for Vincent and Greg; their grandfathers made them Heirs, only giving their parents 40 percent of their wealth and no charge of said Heir. Just be strong and get through this nightmare. We are their Secret Keepers. Don't go to Dumbledore; he is not to be trusted. But I have a feeling there's someone in his camp that is; he will be the one to keep all of you safe. Behave, Dragon, no matter what. Now go back to your dorm and behave as usual, keep everyone who follows the Grey safe, my Dragon.' They turned back toward the castle, each with separate thoughts and fears. A son thought on losing the sole parent who cared for him and a father of losing a precious son. Each one had a mission: to protect the Grey Way of Magic, one going toward the dungeons to ensure the alliance stood strong and the other toward the Headmistress rooms to gain a powerful ally to save his commandoes.

**Outside Professor Umbridge's office**

Harry left his detention with Professor Umbridge with a bloody hand; he wrapped it in a Muggle gauze to slow down some of the bleeding in his palm so the others in the common room would not notice the injury. 'Mr. Potter, you should be more aware of your surroundings. Even this old castle is not so safe from Death Eaters these days. Most of them are old pupils of this school.' As Lucius began talking Harry rushed away from the voice, drawing his wand at the threat. 'You would be dead if I was a threat, Mr. Potter. I have a matter I want to talk to you about; can you spare me a moment of your time?' Lucius turned away, going to the nearest classroom and hoping Mr. Potter would be following.

'Why will I follow a known Death Eater to an empty classroom? I may have forgotten my vigilance once, not twice, Mr. Malfoy.' As Harry said those words, Lord Malfoy turned to Harry and nodded in acceptance of his comment.

'I give you my Wizard Oath I mean you no harm; I just want to talk to you in private so both of us won't have to answer to other people's questions on why we were talking in the first place.'

'Look, right now I'm sorely tempted to duel you, with a Wizard Oath of no harm or without it, or run away and save myself your speech. If you want something from me, Mr. Malfoy, what do I get from you?' Harry had his wand ready, his back to a vacant corridor to run if he had to, waiting for the outcome to stay or fly. When Lucius began to smile, Harry was backing up slowly; the smile itself was kind of scary, a smile of pure delight._ Did I make him come in his trousers or what?_

'Well, Mr. Potter, you are more ingenious than I thought. I will give you a true answer to one question you ask. I mean you no harm, Mr. Potter, or should I say, Lord Potter,' said Lucius with a smile. _What else will this boy bring to me?_

'Okay, to make things clear, Mr. Malfoy, I will take the question as payment to go into that classroom. But if you want something else from me it will be another token, do we understand one another?' Harry said as he lowered his wand, following Tommie boy number one Death Eater to an empty classroom. Once they were both in, each of them placed locking, silencing and repealing charms against the door, to make sure there would be no interruptions.

'Mr. Potter, I would like to say thank you for taking the time out to talk with me. This matter is very important to me and my family. Firstly, I'm not a loyal follower of Tom Riddle, and I want my son, along with some of his associates, to have a way out, safe from him.'

'Why did you not go to Headmaster Dumbledore? He is the leader of the Light; I'm just the Boy Who Keeps on Living,' Harry said laughing at his own joke.

'I don't trust Dumbledore; have you ever wondered why Dumbledore, the Head of the Wizengamot, never requested a retrial of Sirius Black? Peter Pettigrew is alive, and Black is still a fugitive; have you ever wondered about these things?' Lucius said, his voice rising with each sentence pushing his will and emotions into each word. 'I wonder every time I look at Peter at each meeting. Dumbledore has his own plans, and you are a major player in that great scheme, and he wants control of you, and if Sirius were free he wouldn't have that control.'

'How do you know I won't run to Dumbledore and tell him every word you said to me now?'

Harry was walking backwards towards the shadows of the room, keeping Lucius in front of him in the light and a clear path to the door.

'I have realized, with fighting you through the years since we met, that you are more than you portray to others. You should have been a Slytherin: you just angled two requests from me, a Wizard Oath to listen to me and to come into this room with me. That's why I came to you and not Dumbledore. I think you are a Grey Wizard, and not a Light or Dark Wizard.'

'I will not deny or agree to what you have said, Mr Malfoy, but I will listen to what you want of me.'

'There's this mission I will have to do. I cannot guarantee I will not be placed in Azkaban, so I want you to provide safe haven for my son and some of his associates.' Lucius spoke these words in a much softer voice, not caring anymore if Mr Potter saw the real Lucius Malfoy.

Harry studied Lord Malfoy, the pureblood, to see if his words were a false token service or the very real promise of escape from Dumbledore's thumb. Sirius, Remus and himself knew Dumbledore was keeping things from them on purpose. 'If I agree to this, find a way to clear my godfather of his crimes. He will have custody of me, Draco and the associates, and that means the Muggle way and the wizard way. Dumbledore can't know what's going on; if he finds out, all is lost for both of us. I do not want to lose the allies I have, so please don't mess it up, Malfoy. Because if you do, I will in every means possible have someone kill you. Do you understand me? I will not torture you, I will kill you. I don't play games!'

'Mr. Potter, I did not know you had it in you. Do you have the courage to do something like that and still be the innocent you project on others and to protect your Aura from the taint of the darkness of my death?" Lucius said in a mocking voice.

"You worry about your own guilt you carry, Mr. Malfoy, because I will not worry about your death. It will right some of the wrongs you have committed over the years. I will just be pushing your death a little early." Harry's face was sincere as he meant each word: no guilt would carry with the death warrant.

"So it will be for the greater good and the bullshit that Dumbledore spurts out of his mouth."

'No, there's no such thing as the Greater Good of mankind; I thought you already knew that, should I doubt you before we agree to the terms of our agreement? Or do you have to evaluate what I believe in my life? If that's the case, I'll give you a rough draft, okay? The only one rule I live by is this: you have to carry your own burden, and no one has the right to play with other people's lives. You want me to do something for you, I will do it. I may have to use some of my contacts to do it. I will not sacrifice my people for your stupid mistakes. So does that clear all your doubts of me? I do have to get back to my dorm. When all this business with the war is over, we can finish this discussion on life in general, okay?' Harry said with a nod of his head. He was tried and sleepy and ready to go to bed.

'Yes, it is getting late. Let's do the terms and conditions of this arrangement and get the Wizard Oaths sorted out now.' Lucius pulled out parchment and quill and sat down and began writing a draft of an agreement with his sworn enemy. He looked at Harry, waiting for what he would say for conditions.

'If I give them protection, I want them to pull their weight in their own survival. I am not going to do all the damn work! I get tired of the magical word depending on me to solve their problems. So in other words, your son will have to work just like the rest of us. He's kind of work shy,' Harry said looking into Lucius's eyes without blinking.

'My son is not lazy, Mr Potter, but he will not do something stupid and jump into something without looking first.'

'I never said that he did, Mr. Malfoy. I meant giving others orders without doing some of it yourself is not okay. Moving on, until you can find proof to clear my godfather, I may have to go to my Muggle family; we will need protection so they cannot hurt them or me. Can you do that?'

'Yes, I can, Mr Potter. My next question: what if I die? Will you still help my Heir and the Grey Wizards?'

'Yes, I will write the damn contract,' Harry said blowing air out of his lungs.

_**I, Lord Lucius Malfoy, will do these set of things listed below, for safe haven for my son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and the friends of said heir, plus all wizards and witches who turn their backs on the Dark Mark, i.e. Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore. Each person who wants sanctuary will have to swear an oath on said three names not to follow said Murderer. These are the Contract Conditions:**_

_**1) I, Lord Malfoy, will produce proof of Lord Black's innocence of the death of Lord and Lady Potter, proof that Peter Pettigrew is alive and the murderer of Lord and Lady Potter. **_

_**In doing of said above, Harry Potter will give aid and safety to my Heir and the Grey Wizards against the **Dark** Lord.**_

_**The Heirs and children of the Grey will be under guardianship of Harry Potter and will follow orders only if their well being is not at risk.**_

_**I will give Harry Potter a House Elf to guard Lord Potter, the Heir of Malfoy, the Grey Wizards and others that are sworn allies of Lord Potter from harm. Said Elf will guard them against Lord Potter's Muggle family or others in a bid to harm said people.**_

_**Harry Potter will listen to the Grey Wizards before jumping himself and them into a fight they may or may not win.**_

_**2) Harry Potter will ensure the safety of the Grey Wizards of the magical world and my Allies, even if I died in battle.**_

_**Sincerely I give my Binding Oath on my Magic and Blood, **_

_**Lord Lucius Malfoy** _

Harry took the parchment and read, very thoughtful, the wording of the Oath.

_**I, Harry James Potter, Heir to Lord and Lady Potter, and Heir to Lord Black, will give safe harbour to Lord Malfoy, the Grey Wizards, and the Allies of said Person. There will not be prosecutions by Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic for being Grey Wizards. I will protect them from the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, and finally Lord Voldemort. In return they will listen to said Guardian and aid in their own survival. I offer safety for six years after the war. If there are any Purebloods amongst the Grey Wizards and Witches, they will not insult Muggleborns or other Purebloods just for fun. They can insult and throw hexes at said persons if they ARE PROVOKED. **_

_**Sincerely I give my Binding Oath on my Magic and Blood**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Heir of Potter and Black **_

Harry squeezed his damaged hand tight, and drops of his blood fell onto the parchment. Malfoy cut his hand and pointed his wand sealing his part of the agreement. Harry smirked a little and waved his hand over the parchment and it glowed with his magic.

'You can do magic without a wand, Mr Potter. You are very powerful wizard, aren't you?' said Lucius

'Lucius, can I call you that now since we are allies against Light and Dark? I am a Grey Wizard. If you need to contact me please do so by Percy Wesley. When you are captured and sent to Azkaban, I will try to have Kingsley at Wizard of Defence and Tonks at the prison. I hope they can get you a better accommodation while you are there. Again Malfoy, don't place my contacts at risk.'

'I will have my lawyers start the guardianship papers. Do I send them to you or to Black?'

'No, send it to Gringotts. Goblin Griphook will take care of the necessary paperwork. With that I will take my leave. Take care while in jail, Lord Malfoy; Tommie will not be happy with you when you fail. I can only watch your back until you get to prison; if you break out I will watch it again for you. Oh, one more thing, if you are an unregistered Animagus, use the animal form inside of Azkaban, it weakens the effects of the dementors.' With that, Harry left the room, heading back toward the towers. He really wished for his bed. Now he had to update a whole lot of people tonight about the new additions to the cause.

After Harry left, Lucius was very happy. He'd made the right decision for his family. Harry did not have to warn him about the dementors, or make sure he had contacts to get him out of bad situations. _I will try to keep this friendship after this contract ends; you may always need people like him on your side._ He left heading toward the Headmistress office, to make sure his cover to be here was accurate.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sam's Big Step

To all my readers if you are reading Chapter 3 please go back to chapter 1 and read the reposted chapters

I have a new Beta by the name of Maxim

I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate, and I'm not making money on them.

_Italic shows enter thoughts action_

**Bold letters show action**

Chapter 3

**One and a half weeks later**

Sam reread the letter again trying to find a way around the current situation. She went toward her desk, found a paperweight and threw it against the door. Her frustration vented at something at last, she accepted that there were no quick answers or easy solutions. She had to make a final decision about her life and her nephew. Sitting back in her chair, she ran her thoughts back again to make her mind up on what to do._ This woman wants a way out. I can save everyone she loves, even her sanity, if I take the necessary steps. But what about my life? I am always saving someone else's miserable life, when will someone save mine? My father is well with the help from symbiote Selmak and on the next adventure to God and Country, or should I say, Planet; Mark is acting like a seven-year-old child; mom's dead so she doesn't have a say in this _— _even if she was sober and alive she wouldn't have said anything about it. Damn, my family can always fuck up my life. Why must I be the sane one in this dysfunctional family? Father off fighting a war again, brother in emotional denial of our parents' life, and finally my dead mother lived in a delusional happy marriage, while her husband was having an affair. I never show emotions _—_ I had my science and books. I know I have some strong commitment problems. Hell, with a family like mine who wouldn't._

_Now I have to make this big scary jump in life _—_ alter my lifestyle, which was not even a pleasurable one from the beginning. Better to get this over with, the changes at home, the health, life insurance and the military ID for the military families. _

Taking the letter and leaving her office, she headed toward General Hammond's. The door was open and she knocked softly.

'Come in, Major; have a seat. You look worried'.

'It's a personal matter, General.' Closing the door, she sat down in front of his desk. 'Before my father accepted Selmack, he informed me about an older half-sister he wanted to see before he died. I found out both her and her husband were murdered and left behind a son. Mrs. Dursley has raised him since he was a baby; she always thought of him as her nephew. Now, finding out that Harry is my nephew, she wants me to take him so he can know his family here and safety from her husband. Mrs Dursley has written to me about the abusive situation that she is living in at the moment. Her husband is becoming more violent and she wants out. So she wants me to take Harry so she and her son can run away from him. If I don't take him, she can't guarantee his safety or protection from his uncle. In unwritten wording, she won't protect him against Mr. Dursley, just herself and Dudley. I can't leave anyone in that type of situation, sir. I have thought of nothing else for the last week and a half. Today I have decided to become his guardian. Harry attends a private school most of the year, so I will have him the summers and holidays. His parents paid for his education before they died. So it will not interfere with gating most of the year, only in the summer and the holiday schedules. General, I cannot leave him there. If something happened to me on a mission, I hope that by then Mark would have worked through his issue and be his guardian. I just wanted to tell you this so we can work together, so I can stay on the Stargate program. I will be telling Colonel O'Neil and the team on our next day off.'

'Is there anything else that you want to say before I make my decision to keep you active or keep you on the base only?' the General said looking at the Major.

'No, Sir, there is nothing else.'

'Well, I will keep you on active duty, Major. But you have two months and three weeks to come up with a plan for the care of said nephew if you die off world, Major. I don't think the one-bedroom house will be enough for both of you. I know you can handle this new role of parenthood very well; don't doubt yourself. Go to Personal to start the ball rolling so that Harry won't have to see his uncle again. You can go now, Samantha,' said Hammond, smiling when Sam's face lit up to finding out she was not to be excluded from away missions.

As she left, Hammond shook his head. _He'd always known about the older sister; he was stationed there, at Alconbury, and her father's best friend. Jacob could never handle personal problems well; he was a good candidate for Selmak, and no one else would leave family for all that time without some regret. No, not Jim. He could have just let nature do its bidding and have the last time on this earth with his family. No, not him. He had to do one more thing for our country. Their mother, Carol, was a special case. All she'd wanted to be was a General's wife and nothing else. Not even a mother. Sam and Mark could have turned out worse, like some others._ _I will look around for affordable housing near or around the base. She needs some break; she has kept that family together far too long._

Sam sat next to her father in the infirmary, holding his hand. 'Dad, I wrote to Lily Evans in Surrey like you asked, but there's bad news and good news. Which ones do you want first?'

'I'd rather have the bad news first, Sam.'

'Well, Lily Potter née Evans was killed alongside her husband on 31 October, 1980, in their home, leaving behind a son, Harry, who was raised by Petunia Dursley née Evans.' Sam stopped there to let her father gather his thoughts and feelings. 'Petunia, her son Dudley and Harry are living in an abusive household, and she wants to take her son with her and leave. I will be taking Harry in to raise him from now on, Dad. I hope you will be back this summer to see your grandson,' Sam said with a little smile.

Jim looked at his daughter and was shocked. He thought Lily may be alive, wanted to make amends. _I've just messed up so much again; Sam's life is changing again because of my bad choices in life. Sam is the better choice in taking Harry; she was always the saner one in this family._

'Sam, I am sad that I never got to know Lily or her husband. But I would like to know Harry; I know Mark will come around soon. He is being pigheaded at the moment. I'll love to see your new family, Sam; you will make a great mom,' Jim said, reaching over to give his daughter a hug.

'When are you going to tell the rest of the team that Sam is becoming a mom soon?' he said with a chuckle. 'I can just imagine what Colonel O'Neil's reaction will be.'

'I will be telling them when you leave, in three weeks' time. By that time, Petunia's lawyers will have sent me most of the paperwork for Harry's guardianship. Given that you are his grandfather and he's my nephew, I will apply for United States citizenship; it will make easier going through customs.'

'Sam, you can have the house, there's plenty of room and a big back garden. Mark can have its value in stocks, and the rest can be split down three ways so there's no fuss or arguments with Mark.'

Sam looked at her father and was going to say no, knowing Mark would be upset. But the place was settled in six acres of land and had six bedrooms. _I loved the place more than Mark ever did when we were growing up. So fuck him_. 'Dad, thank you so much. I will take the house and promise to keep it inside the family.'

'You'd better head on home, Sam; you look tired and exhausted with everything.' Jacob gave Sam a loving hug.

'I wish I could. I am calling Petunia today, and giving her my answer. I hope I contact her and not her husband. I did the time difference, and it's 9 am over there. Wish me luck, dad.' Sam got up from her chair and left the infirmary, going back toward her office to make the call.

**Surrey, England 9 in the morning**.

Petunia was looking at her back window, drinking the last of the tea from breakfast. She turned from the window to look down into the sink and picked up the ice pack to be placed on the right side of her head. _Can't let the neighbours know what a bastard he really is, now can we. When I go to Boots later I must pick up more foundation crème. When is this nightmare going to end? I was going to leave this bastard a long time ago, when Dudley was just a baby; then Harry came and I knew we had to go, and we did. I had us in a new house; I had a new job, a new beginning. But I underestimated Dumbledore; I thought he would be happy we left an abusive home. No, he knew all about it, he wanted Harry to be humble and not spoiled like his father. That idiot said humble, you would be if you got your head knocked in every day. But he called Vernon to inform him where we were. Blackmailed me into staying so if I didn't go back he would bewitch the courts in favour of Vernon. I had to go back. Vernon beat me for two days; I hate Dumbledore so much. He thinks he's so smart and knows everything. When Lily got her letter, we as a family went to the Alley. Dad set off an account or trust for Lily. Dad being Dad wanted Lily and I to have options in our lives. If Lily wanted to stay in the Wizarding world, he wanted to have a financial plan for her. He sat down with those Goblins and stated what he wanted; he liked how they invested money and had them do ours from then on. Each one of us signed it in blood to protect the trust that was set up for each family member from theft. When it was Lily's turn, she turned out to be an Heir to Slytherin. It would seem that Salazar had an affair with a Muggle before he died and named each child from that union the true heir, to make up all the wrong he did early in his life. When his wife found out that her son would not be his Heir, she cursed our line. But Salazar found out. He in turn changed it as much as he could. If a child is born out of wedlock and raised in a loving home, the child will have magic. That's when both me and Lily found about mum and Aunt Elizabeth. They were ridiculed everyday because their mother was the vicar's whore. Knowing our mother was pregnant with me before they were married broke the curse. But how wrong I was, it was Aunt Liz having Lily. The Goblins warned us about the Wizard world and how wizards think. We were cautious. I am so glad we learned from their warnings. If Dumblefuck knew all this, Harry would have had even a worse upbringing than he had with Vernon. Dudley's gift is empathy, his magic is not as strong as Harry's, but his children will be strong. Now he is being trained at a Squib school alongside Smeltings. Trained in Herbal Remedies for Squibs' families._

**Knock, Knock.** Petunia placed the ice pack on the table and walked toward the front door. She opened it slightly, to hide some of her face.

'Hello, how can I help you?' she said, as she looked at a wizard with long blond hair, wearing a suit with a college robe on top_. When will the magical community get over the 18th century and dress like it's the 20__th__ century? Let's find out what this person wants first, before I send him on his way._

'Are you Petunia Dursley? If you are, I need to talk about your nephew Harry James Potter.'

'Before you grace this house, you must promise on your magic to do no harm or kill me on this day, and Obliviate my address from your mind if you want to cause it in the near future to Petunia, Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter. Once you have done that, then you can talk to me, Sir.'

'For a Muggle you have a lot of magical knowledge. Why is that, Mrs Dursley?' asked the blond wizard.

'I will not answer anything until you give me reassurance of my safety, sir.'

'On my magic I will cause no harm to the persons Mrs Petunia, Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter.'

'My sister Lily told me a lot of things about the magic world. Plus the little things Headmaster Dumbledore has told me. Like, do you have a Dark Mark on your arm?' she asked quickly. She was showing her hand too fast to this unknown person._ Hell, he could be working for both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I must be more cautious._

'I will stay out here then, don't want those wards to go off,' said the blond man, gripping his cane in a gloved hand. 'Will it be all right to talk outside? I'll place a concealment charm out so no one else will see me talking to you.'

'Yes.'

'My name is Lord Malfoy and your nephew Harry Potter has agreed to help my family and allies providing safety passage in the war. Your nephew and I have agreed that I will help his godfather to be cleared of the crimes of killing your sister and her husband. We have you down as our fall back plan. I hope to clear Lord Black before the end of term. If I don't accomplish this we came up with this plan. There will be a house elf inside the house to protect anyone from domestic violence inside number four, Privet Drive. Money will be set up for the upkeep and care of all the magical people in this house. A Mr Vernon Dursley will not have any say in raising wizard children, the elf will see to that. My attorney will give him money to stay away or stay and be quiet, and nothing else. The house elf will make sure he will not interfere. So, will you agree to this and sign this paper?' Lucius pushed a paper toward her. He might have to amend some things in the contract with the lawyer. Mrs. Dursley tried to hide the hand print and blackened eye behind the door, he still saw it. _Dumbledore really left Our Saviour into a broken home. I bet Harry thinks he was the only one in this house that was abused. There's all types of abuses and sometimes you only see your own and not the others'._

**Slam!** Lucius was jerked out of his thoughts when the door was rudely shut. If the paper were still in his hand he would have thought she said no. So she must be thinking it over. With some wand movements and spells he Transfigured a flower pot to a chair.

**Inside the house**

Petunia paced in front of the door. _I have a lot of options, something I haven't had in a long time._ She went into the lounge, took a pen from her desk, signed her name on the paper and stabbed her finger so some blood dropped on the paper. _Now it's time to negotiate for a better deal._ She reached for the door, opening it with a smile. ' Lord Malfoy, I have signed the papers, but I want to include that the goblins will place new wards on any house that Harry's guardian resides, and the house elf will protect Squibs from any threat toward this family. The elf will always travel with Lord Potter and his Grey wizards. I know that you are a Grey wizard and there's a war coming. The Wizard world has not prepared Harry to fight that monster, so I want you to include someone to train my Harry for the war and its aftermath. People will use him, so he needs to be prepared. So you go and rewrite this and send it back to me, to the lawyer's address on this card. Promise this on your magic.'

'I promise this to you, Mrs Petunia Dursley, all your changes, on my magic,' Lucius said with a nod of his head and a flash of white of his magic.

'Never come back here again. I never know when my husband may come back home!' Petunia said with a slamming of the door. As the door slam shut, another loud crack was heard as Lord Malfoy left number four, Privet Drive.

**Inside the House **

Petunia walked back to the kitchen to make herself a new cup of tea, to celebrate the happiest moment in her family life.

**Ring**

'The Dursleys. How may I help you?'

'May I speak with a Petunia Dursley?

When Petunia heard the voice on the other line, her smile became happier. It was Harry's real Aunt. 'Speaking, how can I help you, Major Carter?'

'My accent was a firm give–away, huh?'

'Yes, it was, Major. Were you calling to inform me about what have you decided on Harry's wellbeing?'

'I will be taking Harry so he can live here in the States with me. I'll send over the paperwork for his American citizenship and travel documents. Hopefully, all the paperwork will be done before school lets him out for the summer.'

'Thank you so much; you are saving so many lives. Please send all that paperwork to my solicitors and then we can proceed with getting Harry safe.'

'Then I will send the paperwork to them. It's very late here, so I will say goodbye now, Petunia.'

Goodbye, Major.

**Click**

Petunia picked up the receiver again and dialled a London estate agent to put the house on the market. It was finally time to give Vernon and Dumbledore something to remember the name of Evans.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Or Stargate Seris.

_Thoughts_

**Action**

Train Wreck

One day before the end of term, the owls dropped a special edition of the Daily Prophet at Hogwarts. Draco read the headlines and knew his father was in jail and he and his friends needed to run. Harry'd lost his godfather and he, Draco, his father. Placing the paper on his dinner plate, Draco rose from his seat and left the Great Hall.

In the hospital wing, Harry cried for the death of his godfather. _We were almost a family. Why must I have despair in my life? I just want a bit of this happiness everyone is talking about._

'Cub, please don't cry, we are still a family. We will get through this as a family,' Remus said quietly in Harry's ear. 'Remember it was not your fault; Sirius was playing with Bella and messed up. Don't beat yourself up because of it. We will regroup and get you out of this mess, okay?' Remus reached down, kissed Harry on his head and left the room.

'Harry, when Madam Pomfrey releases you, please come up to my office. Lord Voldemort's return has finally been acknowledged today.' The Headmaster left the hospital wing, giving Harry space to grieve in peace. Because of that, Harry never saw the smile on the Headmaster's face. _Now I want to see what type of power this boy has. I'll throw out something I've been keeping from him for some time, and I'll see how he reacts to the news. If I break his calm, he'll be easy to manipulate and will look up to me as his mentor, seeking guidance. If he doesn't blow up I need to break him so more. Maybe I'll let that crazy Uncle of his crush that spirit of his._ Dumbledore never realised he was being spied on from the shadows in the hall.

**Dungeons**

In the far corner of the Slytherin common room sat Draco and his group. 'Draco, don't worry, your father will get out like he did in the last war,' Pansy said rubbing his arm. Her head was down and there was a smile on her face. _Narcissa will have all the Dark Lord's trusted servants and families at the manor. Then I will have Narcissa keep all of his friends away, and I will have Draco all to myself._ 'Draco, I will go and write your mother and tell her how you're taking the news. I can see you are stressed about your father.' She left the table finally, and there was a sigh of relief. They needed to talk now and could not in front of her.

'I thought she would never leave.'

'I know, Blaise, I figured if I didn't say anything she would leave and make plans with that bitch, Narcissa.'

'Dray, Vincent and I can not go home; our grandfathers' lives will be in jeopardy if we both do that. Our parents will kill our grandfathers and place us under the Imperius Curse to make us take the Mark and sign our wealth to that mad Bastard.'

'Everyone shut up now! Millicent, place up the wards that your father taught you now. No one, and I mean No one talks until she's done.'

Millicent placed one hand on the table and the other on her wand in a forward and backward motion in time with the spell. Each of the members of the table then slowly under disguise stabbed one of their fingers to let blood drop on the table.

'It will last only for one hour and alert us if someone is using any monitor spells,' said Millicent.

'My father gave each of us a message when he was here last. Now it is the time to discuss it. We won't have time later,' started Malfoy. 'Ted, my father told me you'd go to your other family, what does that mean?'

'I am going to Sydney. I have a disowned family member that was cast out 100 years ago. Your father found him and my relative made an agreement to be my guardian if something happened to him. I won't be on the train. My International Portkey is always on me,' supplied Nott.

Blaise joined in. 'I'm going to my family in Italy; my mother may be dead. I will be safe with them. The Zabini never followed any Dark Lord in our history and won't now. My father will get a rude awakening when my mother's family finds out. I will write them now and they will be waiting at Kings Cross. Everyone who will not be at Kings Cross, look at the headlines in the Daily Prophet. There will be some interesting things going on.'

Millicent smiled at Blaise's face, full of gleeful mischief, and proceeded with the plans. 'My family is going into hiding; our safe house is ready, and the wards are sound with the goblins. My father handled them — he mixed new and Muggle tech to protect the house. So, please, when you get to your destination please get the wards that my father made from the goblins.'

'Me, Greg and Vincent have a new guardian who will have custody of all three of us and has sworn to protect us from Tom Riddle. Please act like good Death Eaters in training for the masses, and then keep low until next year when we return,' finished Malfoy. Then he turned towards the girl of the group. 'Millicent, how many people tried to break through the ward?'

'Ten people tried, but they didn't succeed,' she answered reassuringly.

'Do you know who?'

'No.'

'As we step forward to this new beginning I want each of us to promise to stay safe in the best way you can. We have to survive this nightmare to bring a new day for English Wizards and Witches. There's not enough choice in this country, we are stagnant in ideas and thoughts. We are so behind so many magical communities they laugh at us. We outlaw magical creatures in one breath and use them as our cannon fodder. Make alliances to help our cause. Use the goblins for letters between us: everything else will be monitored. Draco, Vincent and me will contact you in three weeks' time.'

Greg reached out for Vincent's hand and Ted's, and they repeated the action around the table. At a nod of their heads, the wards fell. Millicent went to the girls dorm to begin packing and the boys went to theirs to do the same. It would be a long day tomorrow.

**Hogwarts Express**

Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the compartment alone, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Harry was looking at the passing landscape and took a deep sigh. 'Hermione, when will the others be here?' he asked.

'In about twenty minutes, Harry; Lee Jordan should have already changed his clothes to look like you, and Professor Snape gave me the polyjuice potion for the deception. We also have personal messages from Remus and Professor Snape to read at the meeting. Kingsley has Lord Malfoy in a secure cell, away from the others. Tonks gave Lord Malfoy an emergency Portkey in case Lord Voldemort breaks them out. So he will have a safe house with wards that Bill has experimented on so that anyone with the Dark Mark would not feel the effects of the calling.'

**Knock **

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus walked into the cabin and sat down.

'We are sorry for your loss, Harry; we know what we say cannot bring him back to you.'

'Thank you everyone for your kindness and words. We need to plan. I was angry and ruined Dumbledore's office, and he was not pleased. I don't know what he will have in store for me when I reach my home. But this time there's a plan in place so I will be feed and not hurt in my relatives' home. I have accepted an offer of alliances with the Grey Wizards and Witches that Lord Malfoy protects, so these people are now our friends. Once we leave this train, no more hexes and curses will go to Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode and their families. Draco will have all the paperwork of the other families containing the pledges. We are a family with these people. We have Grey, Light and Dark in our magic. So please behave. What have Remus and Professor Snape to say, Hermione?'

'Remus says that Sirius left you all his holdings, and Dumbledore was already saying at the meeting you are too traumatised about his death to show at the reading of the will. But Remus stressed you have to be there at the reading; if you are not there at the first reading it will be held by your magic guardian and Muggle guardian until you are twenty-one years of age due to magical maturity. The date is 21 July of this year. Professor Snape said the polyjuice will last for one hour, so be quick about explaining details, and that's all I have from them in the letters.'

'Thank you, Hermione; was there anything else that happened at the end of term that we'll have to worry about in the future?'

'No other reports,' provided Hermione.

But Dean nodded. 'Well, there is something else. I was on my shift as lookout while you were in the hospital. Remus left first and Dumbledore second. He was smiling, Harry, as if he was glad you were in misery. So I just had to look out for things. He was in a good mood. Professor Hooch was in a good mood also, Harry. Hogwarts will be getting new brooms for the first years she teaches. I know for a fact she has been asking for that for a year and half, and the same day you lost your godfather, he informed her, 'Professor Hooch, we will be getting an influx of money so now we can afford some of the things the staff members have been asking for.' I heard all of this while I was serving my detention.'

'I love the fact Dumbledore is underestimating you and Seamus. Dean, you have all the personal information on the Muggleborns' families corrected. I want you to go to Gringotts and have them start warding those homes, ok? Seamus, I want your mother to find out why the Headmaster was really away for the whole year. Now, I will be off to see our new family.'

Harry disappeared under his Invisibility Cloak, and then Dean went to the door and yelled, 'Lee, are you still in the loo?'

As he said those words, Lee's voice and body left the bathroom down the carriage corridor. 'Oi, can't a person take a piss in peace?' As Lee walked into the compartment, Harry left.

Harry walked towards the door to the Slytherin compartment. He was happy the refreshment lady was at their door. He just waited until she left to jump into their room. He sat down next to Zabini and waved his wand on the windows to make them fogged so no one saw into it. Then Harry pulled his cloak off and saw five wands pointing at his head.

'Potter, why are you here in our compartment? Did you come here to brag about my father landing himself in jail?' Draco said as he lowered his wand and sat back into his seat.

'No, Malfoy. I was coming to welcome you to my family. My Aunt Petunia is now yours, Crabbe's and Goyle's guardian.'

'My father would never place us under a non-magical person, Potter. They could never protect us from the Dark Lord.'

'You are right, my godfather would have been your guardian, and we would have stayed at Godric's Hollow. But now that he is dead it falls to my Aunt again. But we won't be unprotected. I am trained in wandless combat, although I will only use that if we come into any danger. There will be a house elf to protect us from my uncle, and the elf will enlarge the room we will share. Is there any question?'

'My father would have left me something in that nature, Potter.'

Goyle interrupted Draco. 'Dray, this is not the time for a piss contest. Pansy will be back in thirty minutes. The spell I placed on her will fade, so please stop this bullshit, okay?'

'Goyle, thank you so much. I have now won five Galleons. I bet several people that both you and Crabbe were more intelligent than you let on. Malfoy, we have to talk before we reach the station. I'm not here to be rude or mean. I'm here to protect my people and not to play these little mind games that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord play. I am here to explain what is to happen over the summer and the living arrangements also. I will protect everyone that your father protected. I promised this to him in my blood and magic; it's time for all of you to know what's going on in the real world. Plus, as Goyle has mentioned, we don't have much time for any pissing contest, okay? I can see that Nott is not here. Where is he?'

'Ted's in Australia with a relative of his that has no allegiance with the Dark Lord or Dumbledore.'

'Does anyone know anything about this person, or can trace him to Nott?'

'No, he was disowned by the Notts one hundred years ago, and has no surviving family except for Ted. He was out of England before the Muggle War World One so no one will know him at all.'

'Good, is there any way to contact him throughout the summer to make sure he is safe?'

'Yes, we have already agreed to use the goblins and Muggle mail.'

'I agree on the Muggle mail system, but not about the goblins. I want to keep their risk factor down. Less information that they know means Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the Dark Lord can not threat them for it. Please take these. These are fake Galleons; each of you, have as many as the total of members of your family. Tell them to keep these on them. Pressing hard on them will Portkey you out of a bad situation, even if it's warded against Portkeys and Apparation.'

Greg and Vincent gave Harry two each back. Draco and Blaise gave back one; that only left them with one for themselves. Harry noticed this and he had to know what kind of hand was being played here. 'Do I need to know something about your families now?'

'My mother may be dead. When we arrive at Kings Cross I will be going with my mother's people and back to Italy. The Dark Lord has yet to reach into Italy and my family will never follow a Dark Lord. When my father took my mother's name he swore on the binding laws within our clan. He may have broken some of them. So I will only need this one; it may come in handy if my father tries and takes me in Italy or back at school. I am my mother's Heir. I get everything.'

'Narcissa is a bitch! She can rot in hell before I help her.'

'Both mine and Greg's parents are Death Eaters. They can go to hell, but our grandfathers need to live in spite of their sons.'

'Ok, I understand about your families now, but then, Bulstrode...?'

'Yes, the Dark Lord has been trying to have my family join his cause since the first war, and Mr. Malfoy has kept us out so far. Now he's gone we have to go into hiding or be forced to be Marked. We can't have that. My relatives are strong Warders; we can ward anything.'

'We will send Nott's in the mail. Malfoy, your father is in a secure cell and will not suffer the full effect of the Dementors; he also has an emergency Portkey if the Dark Lord bails him out. He will be sent to an undisclosed position and will not feel the effects of the calling,' Harry said in a reassuring tone. 'Now, how will we handle your parents at the station if you don't want them to know you are going with me and mine?'

'My father has left a package with a Portkey that will Apparate us to your family's vehicle,' said Draco, 'so we won't be seen. My father also left a note for the Grey Wizard. I think that's you, am I correct?'

'Yes it is. May I have it?'

Draco reached into his bag and gave Potter the letter.

_Harry _

_Give the enclosed letter to Draco, so he can read the rules of the agreement. The house elf's name is Blinky and he's already with your aunt. _

_Lord Malfoy_

'All of you need to read the letter, especially you, Malfoy.'

After skimming through it, Draco said, 'I have to work, live like a Muggle and listen to your aunt?'

'Yes, Malfoy, everyone pulls their own wagon; I'm not going to do all the work. That's what's wrong with the Magic community. All of you want me to do every damn thing. I won't. So yes, to blend in you will live like a Muggle, okay? That means anyone that has to come to my home behaves like a MUGGLE. When we go into the Magic community we are Wizards or Witches, though. Lord Malfoy agrees to the terms and conditions so you have to do it. All your family swore to his decision-making so live with it. You'd better put that away; Pansy's coming and I have to go.'

Placing his Invisibility Cloak back on, he waved his hand in front of the window as Pansy reached it. She stopped and had a strange look on her face. 'Dray, I think living like a Muggle sounds very good,' said (Crabbe?).

The short spell vanished, Pansy yanked the door open and yelled, 'Draco! Guess what your mother said? I can stay at the house the whole summer. Being that you're so depressed, Narcissa wants everyone to come now when we reach the station.'

'My parents are waiting at the station. I will see Dray later, if that's ok with you, Dray?'

'Yes, it is, Millicent; same goes for you, Blaise. I know your parents will be waiting for you too. I can catch up later in the summer.'

'Zabini's father is already at the manor, and Narcissa will send a letter to her father from the manor with all the details. So I can send this letter back to her with a yes, okay?' She turned and left. Because she yanked so hard on the door it stood open until someone seated pulled it shut.

'Damn, I should have left when I had the chance, not stay and look at the fireworks.'

'Millicent, don't worry, we will make sure your parents will be there to pick you up. Zabini, will your family arrive early?'

'Yes.'

'Don't worry. Draco, please go straight to the vehicle. Goodbye again.'

Harry reached his compartment where his friends were located. Harry then pressed down on his Galleon and tapped on it to indicate he was outside an ready to come inside.

Inside of the compartment Ron yelled loudly enough so if anyone was outside could hear him.

'Hermione, can't you control that beast you call a cat?'

'Ron, close the door or Crookshanks will get out.'

'Ron!'

The door was open and Hermione raced after her cat for a few minutes and returned with it in her arms.

Once Hermione sat down and placed a concealing spell up, Harry took off his cloak and squeezed himself between Dean and Seamus.

'I have several things to say before you hit me with questions. Ron, I want you to text your father to inform Bulstrode's father that Voldemort's followers will try to kidnap his daughter while they're holding him up at the Ministry. So he has to stay with Mr. Weasley and come with him to the train station. If he doesn't believe your father, he is to tell him that the information was given to him by the Grey Wizard.'

Pausing, Harry looked around to all the close staring faces. 'Why did no one enlarge the cabin? We have too many people and too little personal space. Or do I need to know something about all of you…in a more private way?' Harry said with a devious smile in his face.

'Harry!'

'Yes, Hermione, especially from you and Ron. I know you two are kind of kinky. Ouch, you didn't have to do that,' Harry said after Hermione hit him in the back of his head. 'We need to be careful of the Death Eaters: Malfoy's mother, Crabbe and Goyle's parents and Zabini's father. Blaise's mother may be dead, and he's now going with his mother's family. Have Snape check that theory out. Bulstrode's family avoided the Dark Lord in the first war due to Lord Malfoy's help. Now that Lord Malfoy is in jail, Narcissa is trying to take over his control base of Grey Magic. The Bulstrodes are Warders and the Dark Lord wants to kidnap their daughter and make him take the Dark Mark. On that platform today keep Blaise and Millicent in your sight until their families reach them. Have Tonks look out for any International Floo from Italy and tell them about the situation. Hermione, could you also text Tonks? I think it's her day off. If it is, ask her to find someone else.'

'Since you have answered all our questions, Harry, you will help Ron figure out his cellular phone,' Ginny said with a smile on her face. Harry turned and stared at Ron. Ron had his phone out and was rubbing it like a lost artefact. 'Ron's never used his phone yet and was dying to do it, so you give my brother his chance. We won't go into how my father will react to his text.'

'Ginny, you will have to remind Neville and Mrs. Longbottom how to use theirs.' Harry laughed right back at her. It was still a vivid memory when Mrs. Longbottom was taught how to use the Muggle listening device; it was a day in Hell.

It was going be a long trip to Kings Cross.

**At the Ministry**

Arthur was in his office listening to the Wizard Radio when his pants pocket gave him a tingle. He looked down at his pocket trying to remember what was in it that would make that. _My new cellular phone!_ Reaching inside, he pulled it out and looked at the window. _Now what do we have here? A text message. Push text button. Then read. Oh, okay, I must go and pick up Mr Bulstrode._ Placing the phone thing in his pocket, he left headed to the Magic Property Department. 'Hello, may I speak with Mr. Bulstrode? You look very nice today, Mary,' Arthur said, thus giving Mr. Bulstrode's Personal Assistant all of the Weasley charm.

'Weasley, you couldn't possibly afford the best Warder of Homes outside the Goblins,' someone said at his back.

Arthur turned toward the voice and noticed it was Mr. Alex Zabini. 'You are very right, Mr. Zabini. I cannot afford Mr Bulstrode's services. But Mr. Bulstrode always said he would always have the time to give me advice. My eldest son, Bill, is a Curse Breaker at Gringotts and he can do the warding. I just need the advice.' As Arthur said all of this, he sat down farthest from Zabini.

'Arthur, you may go in. Mr. Bulstode will see you now.'

'Thank you so much, Mary.'

'I was here first. I should see Mr. Bulstrode first, not some poor Weasley.'

'Mr. Zabini, you both arrived at the same time. But Mr. Weasley booked his appointment first through the Ministry network. If you had done this before coming you would have been first to see Mr. Bulstrode.'

Arthur rose from his chair with a smile. It was always good to prepare ahead of time. He turned his head and smiled at Zabini as he walked through the door.

'Hello, Arthur, nice to see you. I have you on the books for a visit. That was placed three months ago. Since you did not come, I thought you probably did not need my services.'

'No, Mr. Bulstrode. I'm here to make sure you make it to the station. I had a message from my son that you will be waylaid before you leave to pick up your daughter Millicent. I'm not with Dumbledore, my alliance and family are solely with Lord Potter. My family owes Lord Potter Life Debts. Even without that, Harry has shown all my family he will keep us alive as best he can and not use us as canon fodder. So let's take a seat; we have two hours to kill. Do you want to see my Muggle cellophane?'

_Mr. Brian Bulstrode was gob-smacked, he would never have thought the Weasleys were Grey wizards. Plus, what in hell was a cellophane?_

'Arthur, what is a cellophane?'

'Sirius Black, rest is soul, was tinkering with Hermione Granger's cell phone — a gift from her parents — without her knowing, and broke it — no power and such. He finally came up with the Wizard Cell phone. It only has power for two hours, but it's great fun,' Arthur said with a grin.

'Arthur, my daughter will be safe until I pick her up?'

'Yes, Brian. Millicent will be safe until you reach her. We just have to leave here without raising Zabini's suspicion.'

'Now, that's easy, you came here about wards, right?'

'Yes.'

'Your son is a Curse Breaker, and I have separate information on how to build new wards against Curse Breakers in a different part of the Ministry. So we have to leave this office to get to the records. So let's get moving to pick up our children.'

Both of the men readied themselves to leave. 'Mary, you can take the rest of the day off. I have to take Arthur here to the records to find how to build new wards against Curse Breakers. I keep that entire story in the records. Do you remember which section?'

'Yes, it's under the CB wards, and thank you for letting me off early, Mr. Bulstrode.'

'No problem, Mary. Mr Zabini, I will come right back and talk to you when I finish with Mr Wesley. Is that alright with you?'

'Yes, it is. I have to pick up my son from the train in forty-five minutes. If you're not back then I will meet you at Kings Cross to discuss the matter.'

'That will be fine. Arthur, this way to the records.'

Both men left the office, leaving Mr. Zabini alone in the office. Neither of them noticed the frown that favoured his face. _We could get a hold of Brian's daughter before he reaches her and make our demands then. This will not ruin our plans for the Warder of Buildings for our Lord. _With this resolve, Mr. Zabini sat back in his chair and waited for the Warder.

**Kings Cross Station**

Lady Malfoy waited alone for her son to step out and leave the train. She wished she did not have to wait with all these Mudbloods and Halfblood Magical people. _These lower beings will only serve the chosen. Soon our Lord will be known throughout the Wizarding world. Those in Asia, America and Africa think our Lord has eyes for Europe only. In the scale of things, Our Lord wants to cleanse our world of all the bad blood and traitors of our knowledge. Soon we will be known to the world at large._

'Hello, Narcissa, may I wait with you for the arrival of the train?'

'Hello, Alex, of course you can wait with me. It may detour people from looking at me because of Lucius being in jail,' said Narcissa; as she said this she rubbed her hands and rings. A silencing charm was placed around them. 'Where is Bulstrode?'

'Weasley had an appointment with Bulstrode for his eldest son in curse warding and they left. I could not have taken him there with so many witnesses. We have to move on to plan B and take his daughter to make him work for our Lord.'

'Mrs. Goyle and Mrs Crabbe are coming this way. One of them needs to waylay him before he gets to her. I want space between them and us. I want this to go smoothly.' Narcissa said this turning to the two ladies coming toward them.

'Hello Helen, Eloise, how are you holding up?' Narcissa said, giving each a hug and silently giving Helen a message. 'I was so upset about our husbands I stayed in the manor all this time. I would have never showed my face because of what Lucius did to our reputation. I just don't want my precious Draco to be harmed by ugly stares and whispers.'

'Same here, Narcissa; our children should not be the subject of gossip like this; we are Purebloods!'

The Hogwarts train slowly came to a stop. Children departed slowly.

'I see Mr. Bulstrode over there. I really need to talk to him on the warding of our estate. With this mess from the Ministry, we have an ongoing Howler problem. Narcissa, if I don't return, will you take Greg with you to the manor and I'll meet you there?'

'I can do that for you, Helen,' Narcissa said with a nod of her head in the direction of Mrs Crabbe.

The group of Purebloods watched as Helen Crabbe walked over to Bulstrode and the blood traitor Weasley.

**Hogwarts Express **

'Pansy, I think there's a stain on your robe. You'd better change before we leave; you don't want my mother to see it,' Draco said with a smile. Appearances were the only things for social climbers like her.

Pansy ran out of the compartment to change. Draco, Vincent, and Greg readied themselves to Portkey off the train.

'Millicent, Blaise, we hope to see you over the holidays; if we don't, be safe until September.'

Draco pulled out the Daily Prophet, and each of the boys touched it and disappeared to their new guardians.

'We have to stay in character until our families reach us, Millie, so stay close at all times.'

'Where's Draco?' came Pansy's voice.

Blaise was quick to answer. 'He wanted off the train so he left. He told us to stay with you so you wouldn't tell his mother he left you on purpose. Are you ready, and do you have here your trunk?'

'Yes, I do. We can go now.'

**Platform**

'Mr. Zabini, may I have a word, please?' a man said in a Muggle business suit.

'No sir, I am here to pick up my son. If it's about business you can reach me in the morning.'

'But, sir, it's about your son.'

Alex and the other two Purebloods now turned towards the gentleman in wonder. Who was he and why was he asking for Blaise?

'I did not want to air you family affairs in public. But being you, I don't care. Here's a document stating that you don't have the custody of Blaise Zabini. He will be going with his mother's parental family, and all money, titles and seats here in England will be going back to the family of Zabini. From the letter they have received from a family friend, it is probable she may be dead. Regardless of the truth, Blaise Zabini will go to his family in Italy until we can prove she is not dead.'

'I'm his father, so you can not take him from me.'

'Yes, we can. Due to the marriage contract you signed they can.'

'I will look into that with my lawyer, but you can not take the money, seats or titles from me.'

'But we can, sir, Zabini was the name you took and they will go to Blaise and back to the family. I am just giving you a warning now, sir. If you look over there you will see Blaise's Uncles. At the moment, these gentlemen want to enforce the last clause in the contract and kill you, sir. If their sister is not found alive they will hunt you down and kill you. She will be brought to the family's home to make sure she is healthy. You will not come with her but send her. If she is dead you will need to make your burial arrangements, sir. Good day to you.'

The man turned and left the group and walked toward the four black Italians. Each of them dressed in Muggle business suits, looking relaxed in their own skins. One of them walked over to Alex.

'Blaise is coming home with us; you don't talk to him or look at him. Do I make myself clear, Alex?' Alex moved his head in acceptance. 'We want our sister back even if she is dead, Alex. We know that you are a Death Eater. Your Lord will not save you if she is dead, Alex. We will hunt you like the dog you are. Then we will come after the ones who helped you kill her, because we know you're not stronger enough to take her out by yourself. Be warned and warn you friends. Goodbye, Alex.'

The head of the Zabini family walked back to his brothers, waiting for their nephew to depart.

'Who was that, Alex?'

'That was Lord Antonio Blaise Zabini, the head of the Zabini family. We need to plan to hold them off until we can persuade my wife to take the Mark. If she doesn't we need a plan. Antonio is crazy and he will send someone to kill me and anyone he thinks is in contact with his sister's disappearance. I will take my leave now. Meet you at the manor.' With that, Alex Zabini left the platform.

The two women waited for their children. There was fewer people left with their families, so they wondered why they were not here yet. Narcissa looked over at Helen and knew her stalling him would fail if the children were not here yet so they could Portkey with five of the children. Pansy, Millicent and Blaise were on the platform but not Draco and the others. Pansy was walking toward them and Blaise was leading Millicent towards his family. Eloise started toward them to make them stop. But one of those redhead traitors stopped her. She had to stay there and pretend to look for her child and not throw suspicion her way. 'Pansy, where is Draco and the others?' Eloise said as she walked back to Narcissa.

'Millicent and Blaise informed me they we already on the platform,' Pansy said as she stood next to Lady Malfoy.

'Mrs Crabbe, I will send you the price of the wards by owl. I see my daughter over there so I will leave you with these fine ladies,' Mr. Bulstode said as he walked over to the Zabini family.

Narcissa looked at this and knew her husband had something to do with this! She would have to find proof and when she did, she would kill him herself.

As she silently fumed, Harry Potter was happy that everything went smoothly and no one was hurt. He even laughed now out loud alongside many people that was still on the platform. Pansy was screaming at the top of her lungs in a very unlady-like manner.

Pansy stormed over to Bulstrode and the Zabini gathering. 'Where is Draco, Blaise?'

'Draco, Greg, Theo and Vincent did not want to go home to the manor so they left. We both took a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone until we left the train. We don't know where they're, but they did say they will be at Hogwarts come September. Since Draco will not be at the manor, I and Millicent agree to not come. Say goodbye to Lady Malfoy, Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs Goyle for us. We are leaving now.' Blaise said all of this without coming near Pansy or the group with which she left. Then each one in his party touched a Portkey to leave.

Only thing that could be heard was Pansy screaming in anger and the last stragglers leaving the platform for a piece of quiet.

Tbc

To all my reviews Thank You so much for leaving a message. Please review and tell me if there anything you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

All thanks go to my beta Maxim, for reading my story and any other mistakes are mine

**Bold means action**

_**Bold and Italics means letters**_

_Italics means thoughts_

Harry Finds Out

Harry stood next to Mad Eye Moody, Remus and Tonks as they gave his uncle the warning about his living arrangements at number four Privet Drive. At the moment he just didn't care. Sirius was dead and he was rooming with a bunch of snakes.

When the Order members left, Vernon grabbed Harry by his sleeve. 'Those freaks were trying to tell me what to do in my own home. What have you told them, boy?'

'Vernon, dear, please calm down…please, we are in public and those freaks could be still watching. Plus, you don't want to be upset before you have to take the express train to Heathrow. You know how you hate to fly long haul flights, dear.'

'Thank you, Petunia, just make sure this freak is ready for me when I get home,' Vernon said and walked toward the Victoria Station to await his train.

'Come this way, Harry, we have a lot to do before your Uncle gets home.'

They walked outside to the parking area for Kings Cross. Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia; she had a big smile on her face, and he wondered why she was so happy.

Petunia was humming to herself; she was thinking on her plan. _Finally everything is falling to plan. Got the whale of a husband out of the country for one week, and the movers should be here on Monday. Dudley and me will disappear, and no one will be able to touch us._ Then they arrived at where the other Hogwarts students stood: next to a brand new silver Volvo XC90 SUV. 'Pinky,' said Petunia, and a nervous house elf appeared, 'please, can you take these trunks home and place them into their rooms?' She turned as the elf went to obey her. 'Hello, my name is Petunia Dursley, may I ask yours?' Petunia said as she glanced at each of the boys. The blonde one looked like the man who came to visit her but on the short side, and the other two were tall an on the chubby side.

'My name is Draco Malfoy, on my right is Gregory Goyle, and on my left is Vincent Crabbe,' Draco said, with a bow of his head.

'Glad to meet all of you. Please, get into the car, and we will set off. Harry, show them how to buckle in. Vernon would not let me drive my own car down here and changed all the setting I had placed. It will take me some time to adjust the setting to my liking.'

Harry just looked at his Aunt. _She never said anything out of place about Uncle Vernon. Is this my Aunt?_ 'Aunt Petunia, can you tell me Uncle Vernon's nickname for Dudley?'

Harry said all this pulling out the spare wand Sirius had given him last year for his safety, without the Ministry knowing he was using magic outside of Hogwarts. The three Slytherins watched all this and stepped backwards as a unit, a precaution measure in case a stray hex came their way.

Petunia turned around and smiled at Harry. 'It's Dudleykins, Harry. I always thought it was a disgusting name, and Vernon made me say it all the time. Does that answer your question? I'll even give you something extra to believe that I am your Aunt Petunia. Dudley used to play Harry Hunting with you, and you were the bait that was beaten by Dudley and his gang of yobs. Plus, my family used you like a house elf. Will that suffice for now, Harry?'

Harry just nodded his head and turned toward his guests. 'Malfoy, you will have to go in the middle because you are smaller than Crabbe and Goyle and short enough so my Aunt can see out the back window. Do any of you know about seatbelts?'

'I do, Potter. My grandfather had an old Triumph Herald,' said Greg jumping right in and buckling himself in.

'Then you can teach the rest of your mates in the backseat.' Harry closed Greg's door, walked to the front of the car, opened the door, and got in next to his aunt, who was now programming her radio station. 'Aunt Petunia, everyone is buckled up and ready to go. What are you trying to do?'

'I am switching over to Digital Radio and getting my fix of good music, not the trash your Uncle listens to. So, everyone ready?' Petunia said as she looked around inside the car. 'Harry, everything is going to be okay. I know that Mr. Black cared about you very much, and he went to the Ministry to help you, so don't blame yourself for his death. I know there is a person who wants you to blame yourself. Just don't, okay? I know you are a good person and carry the wizarding world's fate on your shoulders. Soon you will have help so you won't have to carry that burden alone,' said Petunia as she turned around to start the car and drive it home.

**Surrey**

'This is our humble abode. Please come in,' said Petunia as she got out the car and walked up the drive. 'Harry, please close your mouth; it's really me. Because if I was not your Aunt you should have checked that out before you got into my car, Harry.' Petunia laughed as she went into the house. Petunia had to laugh because Harry'd never seen this side of her, and he was now doubting if she was his Aunt or someone else. _I wonder what he will do now to find out._

Harry looked outside of the car and closed his mouth like his Aunt told him to do. It was the strangest moment in his life; the drive from the station was the most interesting thing he had ever seen living with the Dursleys.

'Potter, that woman is your Aunt, correct? I don't want to walk into that house, not knowing if it safe. What if the Dark Lord is in there?' said Malfoy as he looked at a dazed Potter.

'Well, is she your Aunt or what? Close your gob and answer the question, you idiot,' said Goyle, as he looked at the front of the house from the backseat of the car.

'I just don't know. I have an emergency Portkey that will override any ward for Apparition. Stay close so if we can't handle what's in there we run. If I say "Malfoy" at the door please touch you Galleons. Have your wands ready for anything. I go first, then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I want us to be safe and watch for all surprises.'

As one, the teens left the car and walked towards the house. Harry stepped inside and stopped between the dining room and the lounge area. Boxes were lined up on one side of the room, and by magic things were being placed inside another. Harry shook his head and pulled his wand out of its holder. 'Who are you and what have you done to my Aunt?'

'Harry, I am Petunia Dursley, soon to be Petunia Evans…very soon. I want to go and get changed to something more comfortable, and then we will talk.' Petunia said this but Harry never lowered his wand from the woman. 'Harry, I always bought you cranberry juice; it's your favourite; no one but you and me knows this.'

Harry lowered his wand. 'I had to be sure, Aunt Petunia. You were not acting like you usually do, and it was scaring me. I thought you were a Death Eater.'

'I understand, Harry. We are having company staying, and then we all are leaving. I will explain everything when I come down after I change. Dudley will be home in about one hour. It will give me enough time to explain everything you need to know about the Evans family.'

Harry watched his Aunt going upstairs and then looked around this house. This would be his last time here in the house.

'Potter, what's going on here, are we staying here or we're going someplace else?' Malfoy said as he looked at the same boxes being packed away.

'Good question, Malfoy; it seems we all will be informed about where we will live when my Aunt comes back down. Let's all go to the dinning room and wait for her? Pinky, please bring us tea, biscuits and light sandwiches to the dinner room table.'

As the teens were settled down in the dinner room, Petunia came down the stairs in blue jeans and a t-shirt that read 'I Outsmarted a Powerful Wizard and Lived to Tell About It', picked a wooden box and headed toward the dinner room to sit at the head of the table.

'Hello again. I'm sure there are many questions that you want to ask, especially Harry; all that I ask is that you hold all of them, until I am finished. I want this done before our guest arrives,' Petunia said as she looked around the table to make sure everyone understood what she asked.

'This is the contract Harry, me and Lord Malfoy signed for the welfare of not only all of you but also of me and Dudley. Harry, you weren't the only person in this house that was abused and beaten. You know I have tried to help you when I could. Vernon had this picture of a perfect family, and I have never fitted into that picture. When I had Dudley, your Uncle's obsession was nothing more than idle thoughts; he put no true intent in reinforcing his views; Vernon had sometimes hit me but he would always apologize afterwards. But all that changed when you came here to live with us. I had to leave, but not because you are a wizard, Harry. It was because you did not fit the picture that Vernon visualizes: to have more than his parents, have one child and a proper wife who stays at home and never belittles her husband. I knew then I had to run. So I left, got a house, a job and a new set of friends. But that was changed one day by Dumbledore the almighty. I had to go back to my husband. He did not care if Vernon hurt us; all he said was it was for the greater good of the wizarding world. Getting your head beaten in was for the greater good and it would make you humble. But the truth is it programmes you to be weak and gracious when someone shows you a kind hand. I knew then he only wanted to use you. Plus the fact he said he would spell the court in Vernon's favour, and I would lose both of my children to that ass of a man! So I went back, and he beat me for one week non-stop for leaving him. The reason I'm telling all of you and not just Harry about Vernon and Dumbledore is because we are now family, not strangers. When I signed that paper everything changed for me. I had choices again, which could not be interfered with by the whale or the man. Are there any questions at this point?'

'No, Aunt Petunia, you can go on. We already know about Dumbledore's manipulations of people's lives for the greater good,' Harry said with a sad smile.

'Then let's get to the good part. This house is both mine and yours, Harry, so we will split the sale down in half. The Evans family is very well off; Vernon never knew how much we have, and he's not entitled to any of it. So here are Lily's vault keys and deeds of purchase of the Slytherin castle that she owned. Dudley will share my part and will never want. My parents never thought very well of Vernon but offered him a position at one of the companies that they own. He still doesn't know about that one. By Tuesday he will be fired and sent home for the fraudulent dealing he has been involved with for some time. When he gets here the house will already be sold and he will be served an arrest warrant by the police. Vernon was in many nasty things and I have proof of them. He won't be able to post bail; he will stay there until his trail; then, jail for him. These are the positive things that have happened these last four months. But what spurred this was finding out you have another Aunt. I am really your cousin, Harry, but you will always be my nephew.'

Petunia paused there to give Harry time to take in all of this information he'd been given in such short notice. Petunia pushed a glass of water toward him and then began again.

'Harry, you will always be my nephew as Lily will always be my sister. We were raised together in that belief. Lily's mother died in giving birth to her. Lily's mother was a flower child and understood what she was getting in when she had Lily. The father loved Lily but could not raise her, being in the American Military and married. He wanted to give his wife and marriage a chance and gave Lily to my parents to rise, and they were happy with this. My mother could not have anymore children and was happy with the new addition. Your grandfather is dying of cancer when Samantha Carter contacted me, hoping to reach Lily before he died. I can read people's aura and things that they have touched. I got a good feeling from her and her letter. She offered to take your guardianship, Harry. I need to leave with Dudley so he can be trained. Dudley is an empathic; he's not strong enough to carry a wand, but strong enough to recognize magical signatures. I am a Squib in a long line of Squibs with few magical traits. Lily was the only one to be a full witch. I am proud of her. I know I'm giving you all of this shite now and telling you all of a new guardian. But you have to look at it this way. She's American and Dumbledore can not touch her. She has an outstanding Military career and personal wealth from her father's side. She can stand up to Dumbledore. I can't, Harry, not at this time of my life. I'm too weak-minded and Dumbledore has had a long time to create stories that may manipulate my public image if he decided to bring them to light, Harry,' Petunia said taking deep breaths and trying not to cry.

'I know she will be the stronger person that can help you. I would not just leave you and your lot with a strange woman, Harry. This summer you need to get to know her and the family. Christmas and New Year will be with both of us. After Dudley finishes this special course this summer we will be moving to Colorado, where your guardian lives. I will give all of you some time to take this information in. I like to make my own coffee. See you in twenty minutes.' Petunia pushed back her seat and left the room for the kitchen, to give them time to adjust to the new living arrangements.

'Potter, she can't possibly pawn us off on some Muggle, can she? Give me this contract you and my Father made; there must be a loophole in this.'

'Malfoy, there's none; we made it so guardianship could be transferred to my godfather Sirius when he was clear of charges. I don't trust people often, Malfoy, but I do trust my Aunt Petunia now. If she says Samantha Carter is good and trustworthy, I believe her. I'm now remembering all she has done to keep Vernon not beating me or Dudley. We are going to the States, so deal with it. Plus, like she said, it may bring new venues for all of us. Let me see what's in the box.' Harry opened the lid and took a bunch of papers out of it. 'My passport and all of yours, and the guardianship papers for all of us signed by Samantha Carter. I believe when she signed my papers it magically signed yours. I have this feeling she doesn't know about the rest of you.'

'Harry, you did not live a great life; I'm sorry about that. But I understand what you went through. Vincent and I live with our grandfathers, because our parents used to beat us too. Our grandfathers saved us before it got worse,' said Vincent, with a nod of understanding.

'So, Potter, we are spending the summer with a Yank, what fun. Greg, what is wrong? You have a confused look on your face'

'Draco, Pinky is that crazy elf, Dobby's brother right? The one who has a split personality?' Greg said as he looked at the elf, which was talking to itself and answering back.

'Oh, Merlin, father gave us the crazy one. This day can not get any better. Is there anything else you have noticed that we have not, Greg?' said Draco as he banged his head on the dining room table.

'Cheer up, Dray, he's the only elf that goes unnoticed by your mother. She's scared of it.'

'Hell, I'm scared of it too!'

'Let's not dwell on that for long. I kind of tuned out when Harry's Aunt said she was giving him Salazar Slytherin's vault keys and the lost Slytherin Castle. I did not care for anything after that. That's important! It might make Harry the true Slytherin Heir, not the Dark Lord,' Greg said nodding his head, and the switch was turned on for the other teens after those sentences.

Harry reached for the documents that Aunt Petunia gave to him.

_**To My True Heir**_

_**If you are reading this then you are either a Witch or a Wizard. Congratulations, you have broken the curse and can receive my wealth and the full family talents. It also means every child descending of my marriage with Isabella Disney will come into their magical ability when they are born. Only thing I wish of you is to correct all the misdeeds done by me and any Wizard or Witch from my first marriage with Lady Elizabeth Walton. That marriage was only to get an Heir in the first place and nothing else. She had control issues and was slightly unbalanced. I had to place her in a place for the unhealthy and renounce her as my wife and place our Heir with my elderly Uncle, who tried to warn me that my ways were wrong. I finally listened when I fell in love with Muggleborn Isabella Disney, my only love, and we married. I cast out my son when I found out he killed my Uncle, not knowing he was placed under an Imperius Curse by his mother. Lady Elizabeth was truly evil; she made my son do evil things under that curse. She made her own son sleep with her, kill innocent children, our cherished Uncle and many more things I cannot say or want to remember.**_

_**My outcast son Salazar was wound in a fight with Godric in a bid to takeover Hogwarts. As he was healing, Helga found out he was under the curse. I came and tried to correct some of the things his mother did to him. One of them was making him my Heir again. Unfortunately he could not deal with the sorrow of Uncle's death or the child he conceived with her. He created a potion for a slow death; he wanted to avenge the wrongs she'd done. Elizabeth killed our son instead, and then came after us once Salazar's child was born. We stopped her but with a price. She cursed our children to be Squibs and miserable, to never claim their wealth and heritage. I countered that curse to make sure all children from her did not have my true wealth and people saw their true nature be it evil or good. I did not want Salazar's children to be poor or shunned because of Elizabeth's evil ways. I made sure that they would have personal wealth and status within the magical enclave. This is the reason she married me for, and I would not let my children go without. So I made a spell to reflect their true selves. If they have an evil heart their wealth will disappear in time, if good lies in their heart they will never be poor. I also made it so that they will never be my Heir; my family castle and vaults are yours, my son's children vaults will be taken from what I arranged for Elisabeth when we wed. My son's children are out there. There's a book in my library that allows you to always know what they are doing in any place they live. Keep the book close to you at all times, my Heir, and stay safe.**_

_**Please do all you can to correct the wrongs that Elizabeth children have done to the wizard world, and bring the good name of Slytherin back to its former glory.**_

_**At the castle there will be things to help you achieve that goal. **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Lord Salazar Slytherin**_

Harry finished reading the letter out loud and set it down on the table, looking around to see the reactions to its words. Draco's head was still on the table; Vincent was impassive as usual, and again it was Greg's facial expression that was calling upon his attention. 'Greg, may I have your thoughts on the matter?

'The Dark Lord's ancestor was a crazy hag, she slept with her only son and drove the poor bloke crazy. Not only that, genes and blood will away show through. My grandfather says that all the time. He was telling the truth. The Dark Lord is few Knuts short to make a full Galleon. We all know this! This is only proof of it,' Greg said, with a nod of his head. Greg reached over to the letter and took it out of Harry's hand to read it again.

'Can I show this to my grandfather? He will have so much fun out of it. He loves good gossip!'

'Is he serious?'

'Yes, that Greg…he loves to gather information and store it away for later, when he and his grandfather can blackmail people with it. Greg is very good at blackmail, Potter.' Draco said each word in a muffled way. His head was still resting on the table.

'Malfoy, get over yourself already,' Harry said with irritation in his voice, just before Aunt Petunia broke in the room again.

'Wonderful, everyone is getting along. I personally think we should go by our first names instead of our last. We are family, not strangers. I should say it's not a request but an order. Besides, your first names will surely be more inconspicuous, should anyone hear you talk, than your family names. Dudley will be here soon, and we can order some Chinese from the restaurant up the road. I really don't trust the elf we were given. Sometimes it tells me he's going to take over the world and to bow down to him. Then it squeaks and says, "Brain, what I can do to help you take over the world?" I don't let it around sharp things,' Petunia said as the elf started to wrap her mother's china. Then she looked down and noticed Harry'd read the letter from their ancestor.

'Interesting reading; wasn't it, Harry?'

'Yes, Aunt Petunia, it was, to find out that Salazar Slytherin married a Muggle and fell in love, but his first wife was complete nuts. That's more than interesting, it's a gold mine of trouble; some people will not take kindly my redoing of history. Is there anything else you want to throw at me, Aunt Petunia?' Harry said as he glanced at his smiling Aunt. Petunia to him always looked like a horse-faced woman with a lot of stress lines. Now, with a new haircut, her brown hair had natural red lights, and in the blue jeans she looked younger, hell, even beautiful. _Yeah, being depressed can and will make one look bad. I'm glad she's in a better position._

'Yes, show them how to order food from the menu for the Chinese. Sleeping arrangements okay for everyone is-

**Slam**

'Dudley, slamming the doors is a very rude habit that you will break, or I will place you on punishment. Will you come in here and meet our new relatives and say hello to Harry?' Petunia yelled from the dinner room and smirked when she noticed the blonde one shudder when she said 'our new relatives'. This would be fun.

'Sorry, Mum, I did not mean it to slam like that,' Dudley said as he walked into the room to greet the new members of the family. His mum was at the head of the table; on her left were two boys his age and height of five feet eleven; one had black hair and brown eyes and the other had medium brown hair with blue eyes. On her right was a blonde who looked like Harry's height of five feet ten. Harry left his chair and came over to him and gave him a hug.

'Harry, sorry about all the things I did; if I did not do what he said he could have done a lot worse to me and mum.' Dudley said all of this in a whisper in Harry's ear.

'I understand, Big D; this place was hell for all of us. I'm sorry that I blame you subconsciously for all the wrongs that were done to me. We both are starting new, yes?' Harry said in a very tight voice.

'Yes, Harry, we will. I love you, cus,' Dudley said, giving Harry a tight hug back.

**Ring **

Petunia went to answer the telephone in the other room.

'Harry, introduce me to our new family members.'

'On the right of table is Draco Malfoy, on the left, the black-haired one is Gregory Goyle and next to him is Vincent Crabbe. Your mum asked us to figure out what we want for dinner at the Plum Dragon. I suggest we go for the premium set meal, so it can cover must of people's different tastes,' Harry said as he looked at the menu. He really was not in the mood to explain a Muggle takeout menu to purebloods, especially to Draco.

'Hello everyone, welcome to the family, I hope we will get on like stable sane family members do?' Dudley said to the seated young teenagers at the table. Dudley turned his head to look at Harry and said, 'I am okay with that, Harry. But we should order extra so there is enough. Plus, Mum won't let the crazy elf near our food, after it told mum he wanted to take over the world and then gave her a biscuit to try out.' Dudley laughed at the memory of his mum being scared of and elf smaller than herself.

'Potter, I just don't eat anything like the rest of you. I want to know what I am eating. So please point out what a premium set meal is,' Draco said as he was reaching for the menu. He'd never had Chinese food Muggle style; it was always made by the elf. Would it be different or would it make him sick? Some name dishes he liked: crispy duck was his favourite. 'Yes, I can go with that choice but please order extra duck, Greg and myself love it.' Saying this Draco threw the menu back to Potter hoping he'd drop it. As usual he did not.

Petunia walked back into the dining room and sat down near some boxes. After a few minutes they heard a sigh from her, 'Pinky'.

Pinky popped in front of Petunia, and she moved backwards away from the creature. 'Pinky, which of these boxes has my mother's china in them?'

'Madam, my name is the Brain and you will not address me with that inferior name again. That ugly china is boxed in the kitchen, where it belongs. Not in here with this nice furniture. Do you have any taste whatsoever, young woman? When I take over the world you will have to be given education to improve your taste in china. Good day, Madam.'

Before the elf could pop out Petunia grabbed it by its neck and started to strangle the life out of it. 'I want the other one, the nice one, not this, crazy son of an elf. Do you hear me? I want the other one!'

By this time Petunia was screaming at the elf, its head going back and forward and finally being pushed into the carpet, which made it squawk.

'Draco, can you do something about the elf?' Harry said as he looked on the scene.

'No, I won't go near that thing. I hope she kills it myself. That Brain creature torments me and my friends the minute we began to talk. I'm not going anywhere near it. So if you want her to stop, you do it.' Draco said this drinking out of a glass and hoping she did kill the creature.

Harry reached down and dragged Petunia off the elf. 'Aunt Petunia, calm down. It's not fair to pick on someone who is smaller than you.'

The elf pulled itself off the floor and looked at the people in the room. 'One day I will rule over all of you and you will bow down to me. She's no better than that one's mother, who was just as clueless on taste and society standing. I will not tolerate fools among any of you, so I take my leave.' This time the elf left unmolested. Harry had to struggle to keep his Aunt from reaching for the elf again.

'Three more days and it will be not my problem.' A deep sigh was heard from Petunia. 'Has everyone decided on what they want?'

'Yes.'

'Dudley, order the food and have it delivered; Harry, show the boys your room. While you are there, Harry, change into your new clothes and bag up the old ones, okay? Major Carter just called, and she will be here in forty minutes. I will go to the kitchen to get the ugly china and set the table.' Petunia said all of this going into the kitchen.

'Mum clearly lost her cool. Thank Merlin that elf is not living with us.'

'Draco, Greg, and Vincent, come this way. I will show you our room.'

The four boys walked up the stairs. When they reached the landing, Harry said, 'The bedroom on the right is the guest room. Dudley's room is on the left at the end.' Harry walked down the hall some more. 'This is the main bedroom and the family bathroom. Right across the bathroom is our bedroom.'

After that was said, Harry opened the door and walked in. Harry looked inside and was shocked at what he saw. The room resembled the dorm rooms back at Hogwarts. So each boy had a canopy bed with curtains for privacy, with a wardrobe for clothes and shoes storage and a desk for writing. Harry went to the bed near the window; his trunk and Hedwig's cage were sitting near. He opened the wardrobe and found clothes which would fit him. For the first time today there was a real smile on his face. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans, a logo t-shirt and underwear, he said, 'I am going to the bathroom for a shower and to dress to meet our new guardian. I will be very quick, so if anyone else wants to go then they can.' With that Harry left the room.

That left the three boys alone for the first time all day. Each one went to their beds. Vincent started to place some of his clothes in the wardrobe, then he dropped them on his bed. 'Why am I doing this?

'I don't know either, Vincent. We've had several bomb shells dropped on us today. We have never been in Muggle England, let alone Muggle America. I am scared, Vincent. But I am a Malfoy, you are a Crabbe and, Greg, you are a Goyle. So we will go on and deal with it. If we don't we're dead and everything your grandfathers and my father has done for us will be in vain. I will learn and grow from this. That's all I will say about this,' said Draco as he went into his trunk to find clothes himself to meet his new caretaker.

'I personally will enjoy it. People won't know us or our families. We will be nobodies. It won't be "your family is a follower and you must be evil". I'm going to jump into this with my two feet first and eyes closed. Because what we had before was living on the edge all the time. I'm not saying it will be great, I'm saying it will be less stressful for us.' Greg said all this also putting four of his Muggle clothes into the wardrobe and placing a set on the bed.

Harry re-entered the room. 'Ok, I'm done in the shower, who's next so I can show them how it works?'

As Harry said this Greg ran out of the room and into the bathroom waiting for Harry. Harry turned and walked back out. 'Greg, I cleaned out the bath after I used it. Here's the Flash, it's a muti-cleaner for any surface; it kills germs.' Harry stopped as he looked at the dazed look on Greg face. 'It's liquid soap that you use to clean after yourself, and no, the house elf will not clean after us. Do you really want to have that elf do everything for you, Greg?' Again Harry stopped and gave Greg a pointed look.

'How do I use this bottle?' Greg said as he held the bottle in his hand and the nuzzle toward his face.

Harry took the bottle out of Greg's hand. 'First always point the nuzzle, the thing that was pointing toward your face, towards surfaces and push this trigger, and it will spray its fluids out. And here's where the new wash clothes are kept for cleaning yourself and cleaning the bath. Pull back the curtain to cover the bath, and then go to the taps: left is hot and right is cold. When you have your desired warmth push down this round bit here and the shower is on. When you're done, turn off the hot and cold and push up the middle, clean the shower, and everything is ready for the next person. I'll leave you to it; okay, Greg?' Harry said this and left the main bathroom of the house.

When Harry walked to their joint room he found his Aunt there. 'Harry, could you show Vincent and Draco how to use the bathrooms en-suite in both the main bathroom and the guest room for me? And when you are done, could you bring those used clothes downstairs so we can burn them?' said Petunia going out of the room.

Then Harry showed each of the boys how to use the Muggle shower room. Harry came back into the room and started a pile of unwanted clothes that needed to be burnt. When he was done he sat down at his desk to start a letter to advise his team there would be a meeting tomorrow night. In his mind Harry knew he had to tell this new Aunt about the wizarding world. He didn't want anyone who was dealing with him not to know. So he would introduce all his key players to his new Aunt and go from there. If she didn't want anything to do with him and his world, he would just alter her memory a bit and live at Slytherin Castle in Scotland. He finished the letter and sent it to Arthur; he would do the rest.

As Harry was finishing the letter all the teenage boys were back and dressed, ready to go downstairs.

'Harry, are you ready? It's time to go downstairs to meet your Aunt and plan a way to explain to her about Magic Folk,' Vincent said as he was heading out of the bedroom door.

'Great, everyone is ready. Dudley, you called the Chinese restaurant?'

'Yes, mum. I even set the table.'

**Ding Dong**

Petunia walked toward the door and opened it to find a young woman in her early thirties in military dress - Air Force blues - standing in front of her.

'Hello, my name is Major Samantha Carter, are your Mrs Petunia Dursley?' said the Major with a smile on her face.

'Yes, I am. But I have changed it to Ms Petunia Evans now. Please come in.' Petunia said this with a big smile on her face. She saw no negative aura or evil about her. Petunia glazed at the Major to find anything that resembled Lily. She did not find it at the moment.

Petunia opened the door wider for the Major to come in and watched the group of teenages gawk at the woman.

'Major Carter, I would like you to meet the young men that are now in your care. The boy on the left of medium height with glasses is Harry Potter, on the right of him with brown hair is Vincent Crabbe, and next to him with sandy blonde hair is Gregory Goyle,' said Petunia, as each teenager walked toward the Major to shake her hand in greeting and to acknowledge themselves. Petunia kept going with the introduction, trying not look at the confused Major's face. 'On the left of Harry, the slightly shorter platinum blonde is Draco Malfoy, and the taller, chubby one is my son Dudley Dursley.' Each of the teens repeated what the other teens did in greeting the Major.

'Pinky, could you take the Major's bags to the guest room and bring in tea for everyone please?'

**Crack**

A house elf appeared and looked up at Petunia. 'Yes, I can do that for you Mistress, how many will be for tea?'

Pinky walked over to the Major and took her luggage, looked at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

'Thor?'

'No, Mistress, my name sometimes is Pinky and others it's the Brain,' Pinky said as it turned toward Petunia for further instructions, not noticing that Samantha was shaking her head in confusion.

'It will be seven of us for tea, and could you please also set up the table for serving it? Lets all adjourn into the lounge to explain some details of the guardianship of the boys.

Major Samantha Carter was in shock. When she walked into the house she was only expecting three people and one of these persons was coming home with her. Now it would be three teenagers and a Pinky and a Brain that looked like Thor from the Asgrad race. _I thought I'd left strange shit back home at the SGC._ She followed the others in the lounge and watched as Pinky popped in and out with cups of tea and asking each one of them what they had in their teas. She had enough.

'Pardon Petunia, but what the hell's going on here?' Samantha said, standing in the middle of the room with a cup in her hand.

TBC.

To special review that always review.

graypheonix-yes the team will meet

Satyr-oh -thank you for noticing the improvemet

Panther73110- thank you

Sakura-mina- thank you

momocolady- thankyou

please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Firt let me say All Mistakes are mine. No Beta this chapter.This is going to all my reviews. They wanted to know where the next chapter iscoming. Here it is.

Second family moved from Midlands England to Scotland these last 4 months. It has been hellish. Looking for a job so chapters will be kinda slow. 

I thought came to me over the holidays and I ran with it. The Last Lantern. I will post the rough daft today to see if I should keep going with it. If you think its good I will send it to my beta and fine tune it. So you my review will sink or let it swim.

Lastly I don't own anything.

Please review

What the Hell's Going On!

**Before**

'_Pardon, Petunia, but what the hell's going on here?' Samantha said, standing in the middle of the room with a cup in her hand._

**Present**

'Major, please sit down. What you have seen so far today is real. Pinky is a house-elf, a magical being that is bound to help a magical family. Most non-magical beings don't want to believe magic exists, but it does. Harry, could you please magically Transfigure a chair for the Major?'

Harry took the saucer off the table and laid it on the floor near the Major and waved his wand and said a few words quietly, and slowly a soft leather chair appeared. Major Carter walked over to it and poked at it and tried to lift it. But it was too heavy to move. Being that she could not move or lift it she sat down and closed her eyes with a resigned sigh.

'I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Magical communities live alongside non-magical communities worldwide. The non-magical persons don't know about Wizards and Witches because of the witch trials in the early ages of society. They had to hide to stay alive and grow. I and Dudley are Squibs – that is, though some of our ancestors had magic, it didn't pass to us; Harry, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle are full magical beings. Dragons, Giants, Werewolves, and other magical creatures exist. There are spells and wards that repeal non-magical people like yourself away from wizarding communities and homes so that you can never know of them. Only way you, a Muggle or non-magical person, will know if their children are magical is because someone tells them, like we are doing now. When you accepted my plea of help, I wanted you to know what you were getting into with this family. If you decide not to accept this I want your promise not to reveal our secret. If you cannot keep the secret we will have you talk to someone so they can make you not to,' said Petunia.

When Petunia was saying this Harry's eyes widened; he was not prepared for his Aunt to reveal so much. He was also impressed that she had managed to threaten someone in a single breath with that speech. But then, he knew his Aunt was very protective of family. He just remembered how spoiled Dudley had been, how she had protected him from Vernon every so often and how more than once he himself had been on the receiving end of one of her rants. Blinking his memories away, Harry turned his head back to the conversation in front of him. 

'I am not able or ready to care for Harry and the others. I need to go with Dudley and regroup and learn to be independent again. I know you live in Colorado and I just bought a house near the address you gave me. This family has to leave England to be away from outside influence that wants to control Harry-' Petunia stopped mid sentence because the Major raised her hand in gesture for her to stop.

'Please give me a minute to digest this before you throw something else at me. I've had a hectic week and I need to give myself a minute. When have I become guardian of Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and a Mr. Goyle? Please give me an answer to that first,' Samantha said in a tense voice. Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath and opened them, looking at Petunia waiting for her answers.

'When you signed Harry's papers, by magic you automatically signed theirs. While at school, Harry entered an agreement with Lord Malfoy to protect the Grey wizards and witches under his care. In–' Petunia stopped talking as she looked at the Major, who was sitting slump in the chair, her head turned sideways. This reminded Petunia of Harry when he tried to filter out the bullshit in someone's actions. She smiled: it meant that this woman was not a push-over and was going to listen to what she had to say.

'How can a fifteen-year-old boy make contracts without adult supervision? What date did you agree with Mr. Malfoy that a non-magical person like me was suitable to be guardian of his wards?' Samantha turned her head to look straight at Petunia waiting for the answers she already knew.

'I knew about the contract and signed it the day you called four months ago. Harry has been taking care of himself in the wizarding world since he was eleven.' Petunia looked back at the Major in her eyes, just waiting to see if she was judging.

'I need to know all the facts, no history, just facts. Then I want to talk to each of the teenagers I seem to have to take care of.'

'Before I give you anything else, Major, do you believe in magic?' said Petunia.

'In the work I do anything is possible. So I will say for now I believe you. Do I get my answers now?' Samantha looked at the group before her. She had a feeling these people believed in magic, and for what she had seen so far it could be true. Petunia had admitted she was useless and needed help. Her moving to Colorado could solve who would watch her nephews now. Because she had this feeling the paperwork she had yet to look at referring all these teens, information and details in the military records, had just quadrupled_. Mark has yet to agree to guardianship if I died in battle. Now I will just have her sign the papers; she owes me that much._ 'Petunia, could you call Pinky -

**Crack**

Pinky, the house-elf, appeared when he heard his name. Samantha looked at this creature and realised it did look like Thor but there where subtle differences. Here the creature had more face expressions and floppy ears. 

'Pinky, could your please bring my small bag luggage bag from my room?' said Samantha, as she sat taller in her chair.

'So my answers, please, Petunia. We have a long night to explain things, and I and my wards need to be on a transport plane in two days.'

'My sister, Lily, and her husband were killed by an evil man named Lord Voldemort, when Harry was just about a year old. A manipulative man named Albus Dumbledore wants total control of Harry, and the power he will access when he defeats the evil man. He's silently been training Harry each year he attended Hogwarts (his magical school), and the training has not helped Harry – it has hindered him. Planting little adventures, placing him in danger, alienated him from his peers at first until he finally placed Harry on a short leash like a dog and would give him rewards when he did well. Dumbledore wants to shape the Magical word to his image of the Greater Good. Lord Voldemort wants to kill our nephew so he can rule over the entire magical world. Harry is the only one who can stop him, because the wizard world won't or can't help him. They want him to do everything and be a beacon of their hopes. Then treat him like shite the other half. That all in good, but sometimes you have to look inside yourself for the extra strength, and a higher being like Jesus, Merlin or whomever you pray to guide you in the times of despair. Here in this community they lie it all on his feet. I know he needs all the help you and me can give him. Harry needs more training, more political training, and support in the family. When Harry entered the contract with Lord Malfoy it was with a pureblood family that has political power and understanding of the messed-up wizarding community. People are choosing sides, and Harry will be stuck in the middle with no way out. I think with your military background, my understanding of this world, and with the Malfoy and the Greys' political power we can give Harry a little heads-up on his current situation.' Petunia said her speech looking at the Major, looking closely at her aura to see if it changed colours during her speech. Reassuringly, her aura stayed the same. The white of Samantha aura stay the same. She was not upset and or felt what she was saying to her was a lie. If Dumbledore only knew she had a little of magic. She did not trust it when she was with Vernon in the being. If she did she would not be so vulnerable now. 

'So Harry has this bad evil guy and this egomaniac who wants to shape the wizard world to his mindset of a better world. Have I got most of it correct?' Samantha said and looked around the room waiting for conformation. 'Then Harry has so far taken steps to be independent of the egomaniac, and made allies out of the undesirable of this society.' 

**Crack**

Samantha turned her head toward the house-elf when her belongings were dropped on the floor. She nodded her head in acceptance of the items, not noticing the actions of the elf.

'I would not say we are undesirables, just not well liked. Grey wizards just won't be light or dark. We just go by our own rules. Light sometimes doesn't mean you are good and dark will not make you evil. People don't like the fact we will do both' Draco said in an offensive voice.

'Your name is Draco, correct?' said Samantha.

'Yes, Major.'

'I am sorry if you felt that I was rudely dismissing the Grey community. So the Greys are people who make unpleasant choices that people are not comfortable with. Are you neutral?'

'No Major, we are not.' 

Samantha turned her head toward her nephew. Harry had a look on his face. She hoped he would give the answers she needed. 

'If we are going to be honest here, let me start. I am the leader of the Greys. I am powerful and will end this war to stop two people who want to take the wizard world three steps behind the Muggle world, and expose us to the Muggle world. When that happens it can go either of two ways: you kill us, or fear us. Either way we lose. Because Muggle society outnumbers us ten to one we can not fight you head to head. Muggle society has weapons that can kill us and themselves and again we lose. We will be extinct and you will go on. I don't want to rule the wizard world; it's a too complex system, and I am too lazy for it. I just want the magical community to look at the full picture for a change, look and think for themselves, especially wizarding Europe – it's far behind other parts of the wizarding world. So are you afraid of me for knowing this?' said Harry looking at his new Aunt, wondering if she could take living in his world.

'So that's it. You are the leader of the Greys and you have an army. How do the rest of you fit in the picture?' Again Samantha looked at the group wondering who would talk next.

'My parents, Greg's parents and Draco's mother are Death Eaters, and our lives are at risk. Greg's grandfather and mine aligned ourselves with Malfoy's father in the first war. Draco's father was persuaded to partake with the mark. Lord Malfoy had a sister and she was a Squib. In powerful pureblood families most Squibs died within five years of their lives if they could not do magic. Lord Malfoy's father, the former Lord Malfoy, wanted to kill his daughter Augusta when she was four. Interbreeding within the pureblood families is done fairly often. Lord Abraxas Malfoy was a distant cousin of Lady Louise Malfoy, the true heir of the Malfoy estate. He feared Lady Malfoy and what she wanted he did. When Lady Malfoy died, there were many questions about how she died and how quickly Lord Malfoy joined the Dark Lord's ranks,' said Vincent. He stopped talking to look at Draco.

'Draco, do you want to finish, or I can continue?'

'I can take over from here, Vincent. He tried to disown my Aunt and throw her out of the manor. Grandfather was shocked at the reading of the Lady Malfoy's will. He was only entitled to his dowry and a small part of the Malfoy fortune. He was livid when he found out that his Squib daughter had more than him, a pureblood wizard. He knew my father held him responsible for his mother's death. So he planed to manipulate my father for his Dark Lord. My grandfather kidnapped my aunt and held her until my father agreed to take the mark. My father knew he could not trust Abraxas and made him take a Wizard's Oath to not kill his sister. Lord Abraxas Malfoy did not kill his daughter like he'd promised, but he did give her to my mother, who killed her. After that my father made sure that no one would harm his family. He made sure all Oaths he made had no loopholes. He made an allegiance of purebloods who did not want to be slaves to a mad man. We became his family and he ours. When he made the contract with Harry we became family to him also, along with his allies,' said Draco. 

'So any underage wizard under Lord Malfoy's protection is now mine and will accept this because he decreed it,' said Samantha.

'Yes, it is correct. Vincent, me and Draco are yours. Our grandfathers are too old to fight our parents, and that's why Lord Malfoy had legal rights over us. We have talked about this earlier and have accepted you as our guardian. I also need to tell you this to answer the first question. Yes, they are more. A total of thirteen of us are under Lord Malfoy's care. You should have a letter soon with the names of those children; if any of their parents die you will be their legal guardian. But the question is up to you now; are you ready to accept us? Do you believe magic is real, or are you going to be a bigoted and hate us?' said Greg looking at the woman before him, nevertheless hoping she would agree to care for them. He wanted a new start somewhere else to be a teenage boy, who was not shunned because of his parents and where he wouldn't be abused by them. 

Samantha looked at the teenage boys; each of them wanted so bad to have hope and someplace where they were not recognized because of their parents. She could relate. Sam reached down and placed the carryon on her lap and opened it. She took out the envelope that held the paperwork to find out if she was correct. Everything was here, passports, medical cards, legal papers, military identification paperwork and finally the clearance papers. Each teen has to sign their documents to receive their military identification tomorrow and for me to tell them of my world._ Now let's see if they can believe me._

'I believe you, and I will accept being your guardian. My name is Samantha Carter but you can call me Sam. I like that name better, please call me that. Harry, I want to see the paperwork on what was agreed on between Lord Malfoy and yourself. Now you are family, we need to talk more about what is done in the wizarding world and what is done in mine.' 

'But before I begin doing that, I have something to ask of you. Could any of you make copies of the agreement between you and Lord Malfoy and any other agreements you have made with anyone else, Harry. Plus could you make two copies of this form for me please.'

Harry silently said a spell without his wand and papers was flying through out the house to each person in the room. When the paperwork landed on the person lap: Harry places his hand on his papers and said another spell and it glowed. 

Sam then hold up the form she needed to be copy and Harry accio the form to him and copy the form three times and then sent the paperwork back to her. 

'I place a charm on all the agreements between me and my allies so only you can read it. Sam I can learn a lot form you and begin to trust you. But I can't have anyone besides people in this room to know about my agreements. I can not place anyone in danger. If you need someone to read this tell me and I will scene them first to make sure they are trustworthy,' Harry said as he look at Sam. 

'Harry, I understand what you are asking and no I will not tell my government about the Magical world. But I do want to tell my team. I want all of you to meet them; you can learn a lot from each of them. ' 

Samantha got up and started giving each of the boy's information. 'These are your military identification cards, your American passports, and military clearance paperwork that all you will have to sign. Petunia and Dudley, you will also have to sign. The house-elf, how loyal is it, and will it tell our secrets?' Sam sat down waiting for answer.

'The house-elf is loyal to the guardian of all of us. So it will never tell your secrets to us or anyone. Why must we sign these papers?' Harry said as he looked down at the document.

'Now I need you to believe me when I tell you things about my work. I can not tell you this until you sign the papers. It involves my father and your grandfather, Harry. Do all of you have faith in me to just sign the papers?' Samantha said as she looked at each of the people in this room. They'd made her give a leap of faith; now it was their turn. 

Samantha smiled as each one of them signed the papers. Harry got up from his chair and said something to each of the wizards. After that each of them drew a drop of blood on their papers. When he went to Petunia and Dudley they each did so too. 

'We give our oath as wizards and Squibs in blood we will never tell your secrets to anyone,' Harry said and each person in the room did the same. Bursts of white light brightened the room and flashed on the pages. 'That is our oath that none will tell your secrets and if we did all of us would lose our magic.'

'You did not have to go to that extreme for this information. I don't want you to lose your magic,' Samantha said as she looked at the group again.

'No, Sam, we had to do it. There're spells people can use to look in your head for anything. With this oath our minds will only show an oath being taken and not the event afterwards,' Vincent said with a smile

'Okay, then let me begin. About forty years ago, a group of scientists unearthed a large ring in Egypt. They worked for the United States Government and a program was built around this ring. We call it now the Stargate program. I am a solider but also a scientist with a PhD in astrophysics. The ring is actually a gate between star systems and is functioning and it works. We go in teams to other planets and explore. While on one of these exploring visits we met with Earth's biggest enemy, the Goa'uld. They are creatures that take over a human host to expand their existence. We have allies like the Asgard and the Tok'Ra. The Tok'Ra wanted more of a solid agreement from us. One of their highest council members was dying and wanted a host from us. We are called Tau'ri and no one was going to volunteer for this job. It meant never coming home. General Jacob Carter was dying of cancer and volunteered his service for his country, now planet, once again. My father and your grandfather has a symbiote (the Tok'Ra's physical core) in his body and will live a long life. He's waiting to meet you and officially greet you into our family,' Sam said. Then she stopped and waited for questions. Reaching down again, she placed the carryon in her lap and pulled out small DVD players.

'By looking at your faces none of you believes me. But I did bring proof and a message from the president of my country and greetings from my team mates,' said Sam as she turned on the DVD players. Greg looked over at it with a strange look. 

'What's this?' said Greg as he looked at the man talking behind a desk. 

Sam looked at the purebloods and wondered how secluded their society was.

'Hello, I want to say everything Major Carter has said so far is true. Your grandfather is working with the Tok'Ra in an alliance of our two planets. I know it will be a shock, but believe what the Major has said to you today, goodbye,' said the American President.

'In this part you will see how the ring gate or Chappa'ai works and is dialled. These are my team mates, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, our archaeologist, and Teal'c, our resident alien. You will meet all of them when we reach our new home,' said Samantha when she shut down the computer.

'I know this sounds farfetched, but it's true. When I saw the house-elf, I thought it was an Asgard, one of the cultures that helped build the Chappa'ai. It looked so much like the Asgard it threw me off for a moment. I will have to ask the Asgard Thor if they are related some way, or if it's a failed experiment gone wrong. So you see what I do everyday. I explore new planets and protect our planet. The only reason any of you know of the Stargate program, is because of my father. He wanted to right some of his wrongs with the Evans family, and has requested Harry to visit him off-world when he is not helping the Tau'ri fight the Goa'uld. So, are there any questions?' said Samantha with a small smile. 

The room became very quiet. Sam looked at the occupants of the room; each had a different facial expression. She wondered which one of them would talk first.

**Ding Dong**

'Dinner is here, why don't we sit down and eat dinner so we can discuss what's on our minds?' said Petunia as she walked to the door to pay for the food.

'Do any other people know of this program, Sam?' said Harry as he looked at this new aunt.

'I will say Muggle governments know about the programme, and their top scientists. We have translators, astrophysicists and soldiers from different countries. This is a global operation. We have starships that can go as fast as the speed of light. All of you will be able to see this first-hand. You have the clearance to this knowledge,' Sam said with a smile. 

'Please come; diner is on the table and we can talk further there,' said Petunia from the doorway of the lounge.

The occupants of the room walked toward the dinner room. Vincent for the first time in four months had a smile on his face. 'Sam, do astrophysics deals with stars and the formation of them? I have never heard of this astrophysics before and wondering if it was similar with Ancient Runes?' 

'Yes, it is about the formation of black holes and solar systems. Do you have something similar in you world?' said Sam as she looked at Vincent. He was the quiet one of the four. He never gave any of his personal views or wants through his speech or talking about the wizard world. I wonder why?

'Ancient Runes is similar; it deals with the alignment of the stars and planets before we do a spell. I am taking a correspondence course via owl post. I really want to take it at school, but it's not the right time at the moment,' Vincent said as he pulled out Sam's chair so she could sit down. 

'What do you mean, Vincent?' said Sam as she turned her focus on him. She noticed his body went very stiff for a moment.

'I figured early in this life that if you appear not so intelligent you will not be cannon fodder in a war and easily can slip away. Then to be too bright means your movements are restricted and watched,' said Vincent. Vincent looked at the Major and wondered what she thought of that.

'Yes, that is true, especially if you did not want to be there. But dumbing down yourself can get you killed also. If you want to do this Ancient Runes you will do it at this school and I can help you learn more on the subject that I know. There will be no more dumbing yourself down anymore from anyone of you. I will take the steps to make sure no one will get to you. I have friends, and I will make new friends in this world of magic to protect and serve all of you also,' Sam said as she looked at Vincent with a determined will.

'You are a Muggle and I think you have some means to protect us in the Muggle world but you would have to learn about the Magic world. We can teach you some of it but most of it will come from the allies Lord Malfoy gave to you and the ones Harry has also. I give you my trust for now,' Vincent said with a nod of his head.

Sam looked at the boy and agreed with him. She knew it would take some time for all of them to gain the trust to live with each other and acknowledging her protection was a step. 

Sam raised her head and looked at the boy on her left. 'Gregory, you sound interested in the DVD recorder. Do you not have anything similar in the wizard world?' she said reaching for her fork on the table.

'Muggle electricity does not work very well with magic. Being a pureblood we would not have anything like that in our homes. It's Muggle and we are taught we are superior over Muggles. Personally I think you have surpassed us in many things and we still are doing the same. I would love to experience things Muggle and see the difference and don't worry if I'll be punished for that thinking,' Greg said as he placed food on his plate. He wanted Sam to know about where he came from and what he wanted out of this guardianship.

Sam understood every hinted thing Gregory said to her. How he could not go out and explore his interests without have them reviewed by his parents; and if they were not satisfactory he would have been punished. 'Gregory, from this day forward if you want to do anything just do it. I will stand by you and give you advice when you're wrong or right. I'm new to this but we can learn on the way.' 

Sam nodded her head and looked at the table. She noticed that the blonde one was a little out of it and was not really listening. 'Draco, is there anything wrong? You look very depressed.'

'My father is in jail, he always took care of us. Now he's in a place that all magical parents threaten their children with. I am dealing with that at the moment,' Draco said as he looked at his plate. 

Sam nodded and left that alone for now. 'Petunia, so how did you get yourself in this mess?'

'Love and drink. I was very young when I meet Vernon, and he gave me a life that was different to what I was brought up to expect. My parents were good people. They knew the life they had and times were changing. The seventies represent all those changes. I experienced a lot of things at that time. My child is a teenager so I can say I did some drugs, experimented sex, and other things. I won't go into a lot of detail, but I will say it was very fun,' Petunia said as she raised her wine glass to the other people in the room, with a faraway look in her eyes.

'Finished school then went onto higher learning. I have a degree in Business and Accountancy. Vernon's true colours started to show when his grandmother wrote out his whole family and gave the family business, homes, and money to her sister's family. Vernon's family are lazy, nasty people who never wanted to work and expected to be given everything. I never saw any of it, I just saw my boyfriend, who introduced me to the world I loved. We married and he moved into the house my parents gave me when I finished school. First time he hit me was after his grandmother's funeral, the second when he could not find a job, and there were others, too many to count. One day my sister came to visit me, but I was not there and Vernon was there and he tried her on, but she put him in his place. She came to my office and took me out for lunch. She asked why I was still with Vernon, and I said I loved him and once he got a job he would get better and wouldn't be the unpleasant person she'd met.' 

Petunia stopped talking and just looked at the table. She was remembering Lily. Everyone stopped looking at her, just continued eating, waiting for Petunia to finish her story when she was ready.

'Now I wish I had listened to her and not urged her to talk to Father on Vernon's behalf. But if I'd done that I would not have Dudley. Things happen and we must go on. Things did not get better when he got a job. He gambles and I had to sell my house. We were homeless and again my parents bailed us out of it. But this time they placed both mine and Lily's name on the deeds of this house so he could not make us homeless again. When Lily died and Harry showed up I knew we had to leave. It was a wake-up call for me. I needed to leave now. I did, but Dumbledore made me come back to this hell hole, and it was miserable. Then you showed up and gave my family options to live again,' Petunia said as she downed the glass of wine.

'Don't blame yourself, Petunia. You did get out. Dumbledore made you come back so what happened to us was his fault and Vernon's, not yours,' Harry said as he looked at his Aunt.

'This is depressing, let's talk about what we are doing tomorrow,' said Sam as she looked at her new family.

'What are we doing?' Dudley said as he gave his mother a napkin to dry her eyes.

'I have to go back to Lankenheth to finish processing the military ID's for my wards, so that I can confirm our transport on a military plane. If not we'd have to go commercial, and I really hate going commercial. Petunia, may I use your vehicle to the base?' Sam said as she looked at her.

'Yes, you can. I have some more packing to do.'

'Dudley, do you want to come?' 

Dudley nodded his head.

'Great, it will be fun; we can do some shopping while we're there.' Sam smiled; she was happy.

'There's one more thing before we leave for bed. I'll have some people come by later around seven pm. So we have to be back here around six pm so they won't think I have been murdered,' said Harry as he looked at Sam.

'Then we should leave here around seven am. I don't know the traffic here in the mornings but I do know military processing time for paperwork. It will take some time. So if we need to be back here by seven then we will be here by then,' Sam said as she went back to her meal.

There was small talk about the weather and what Sam did and the places she had explored. No one touched on any major issue on past hurts or secrets. Gradually people stopped eating and made excuses for an early start. Petunia was the last to leave. She looked at the table and did not want to clean it up.

'Blinky.'

'Yes, flower lady, how can I help you this evening?' said Blinky the house-elf bouncing on its feet. 

'Please, could you clean the table and place all the food in the cold box please?'

'Yes, I can, flower lady. You look sad. I know what can cheer you up. I will fix your mother's box dishes that the Brain dropped when your back was turned. Yep, yep. Will that make you smile, flower lady?' Blinky smiled and snapped its fingers and the table was bare, never seeing Petunia's face of horror at finding out that her mother's favourite china dishes were broken. 

Petunia left the table and was muttering under her breath, 'Soon that elf will not be my problem anymore.' Turning the lights off, she turned into bed.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: NOT BETA NEED ONE. i WANT TO POST IT NOW. I AM ON CHAPTER 9 AND LOOKING OVER CHAPTER 8 AND DOING CHAPTER 3 OF MY OTHER STORY. I JUST NEED TO GET THIS OUT. SORRY FOR ALL MISTAKES AND WILL AND GRAMMER MISTAKES.

Regulations

Regulations

The Brain walked into the new enlarge bedroom and had a smile on its face. Blinky was left instructions to wake everyone up at six am. But the name on the paper was Blinky and not him. He was the Brain and he did what he wanted. Blinky fix the horridness dishes he broke. He must place a charm so no one can fix that ugly set ware. It was time to wake these humans from their sleep.

The Brain stood in the middle of the room and snaps his fingers and pitchers full of water appear over each the boys, bed. He place a time spell to only allow a drop onto the boys starting with bottom of the bed until it reaches there heads and they will release the whole contains on their heads. He did the same with the other boy also. The flower women will have a slow bonging noise it will start softly then grows louder trying to make her deaf. My new mistress I really don't know her yet. She may be a dumb human not worthy of my glance. Time will tell if she can be train. It times to feed these lowly brain shell humans. A softly crack and he left.

In twenty minutes through out the house endless pitches of water reach the head of all the young men in the room and a steady waterfall of water end on each of the boys' heads. Draco was the first to yell. Knowing the house elf The Brain did this prank on them. Getting out of his bed and reaching for his robe, trying to keep warm.

Draco looked at the other occupations of the room and notice Greg and Vincent was now up and getting ready for their day. But Potter was still asleep. Draco walked over to Harry bed and notice the bed was dry and he was not wet. He reached a hand over to shake Harry awake when he felt an electric shock up his arm. 'Scare Head, wake up you wanker' he said still shaking him awake.

'Oh, I'm awake stop pushing me so hard' Harry said in a dopey voice.

'Potter why in the hell aren't you wet like the rest of us?' Draco said in a sharp voice looking down on Potter.

'It's a maurders motto, 'You never go to bed without protection for you never know when you will be prank'. So I live by that motto ever time I sleep. So who prank you?' said Harry as he left his bed.

'That crazy arse elf did this it's his trade mark. He uses this torture tick when he watches me as a child. He is evil and when you realize this you should tell Sam and she can tell it to kill itself.' Draco said as he was getting clothes out of his side wardrobe.

'Draco you can not blame everything on that elf. How do know that Greg or Vincent did not do it?'

'Potter, both of them was pranked. That elf The Brain tormented me when I was a child. I must tell The Brain you was not drench like the rest of us and you will see its evil.' Draco said as he left the room for the bathroom as Vincent was coming back into the room.

'Goyle and Crabbe is Malfoy overacting over this house elf.' Harry said as he pulling his clothes on for the day.

'No Potter. That elf has a will of its own. Its think all humans are lowly life beings that needs to be rule by him.' Vincent said as pull off his sheets off his bed.

'Never turn your back on that elf. Blinky is just a bad as The Brian, he means well but it will do you harm.' Greg said as he finished dressing a walked out the room.

Breakfast

Sam was the last one down the stairs, to begin the day journey to get her nephews there military documents process. 'Petunia, can I use your vehicle to drive to Lankenheth. I needed to finish processing their Military documents and check on our transport.' She said as sat down for breakfast.

'Yes, you can. Sam did you have any strange noises when you awake this morning' said Petunia.

'No I did not hear any strange noises. Could Dudley come with us Petunia?' Sam said as she looked at the women across form her.

'I thought it will be fun for him and the other boys to look at the base, or buy some things at the BX. Just a fun day out, Dudley will not see Harry the rest of the summer and it will be nice if they can spend some time together before we leave.'

'That sound like a good idea. What will Dudley need to take with him besides money?' Petunia said as she drank her coffee.

'Yes his passport to verify his identification,' said Sam as munched on her toasted.

**Tap Tap**

Sam looked up and saw a white and black owl at the window. Harry walked toward the window and let the animal in.

'Sam I would like you to meet Hedwig she my owl and familiar. In the wizard society we use birds as our post carrier. What do you have there?' said Harry as he place her on the back of his chair and started to feed her some bacon from his plate. He took the letter from her leg and read it. A slow smile form on his lips and he look at Sam.

'Sam can we make it back by eight pm some of my colleagues will be here around that time.'

'Yes, we can that is if we start now so everyone load up in the car,' said Sam in her best military voice. Getting up from her chair and leaving the room to her room.

All the teenagers move to start their day.

It took hour to get to Lankenheth from Surrey. Sam drove to non-pass holders for military personal.

'Hello, Madame may I have you drive to that left bay and then go to a booth with each person in the car with approve identification and documentation,' said the guard at the gate.

Sam drove the vehicle to said position and gesture to everyone to get out.

'How can I help you today?'

'I need a vehicle pass for my car and a visitor pass for this gentleman here Sergeant.' Sam said as she gave female guard her documents.

'Ok, I can do that for you, but what about the other gentlemen and your identification?' said the female Sergeant.

'Oh, I so sorry I did not have my extra cup of coffee today. Here my Military ID and these are theirs forms to be process for their ID Sergeant.' Sam said with a smile on her face.

When the female Sergeant saw Sam ID she snaps to attention. 'Sorry Major I did know you're rank and position.'

'At ease Sergeant I am not wearing my military blues for you to know. But can I have the pass and you can tell me which building I have to go for getting military ID from,' Sam said with a smile.

'It will only be a moment Madame,' said the Sergeant.

'Here are your passes Major and if you drive down this road and make two left hand turns you will be at the building for ID's Madame' said the sergeant as she saluted at the Sam.

Once they were inside their vehicle Malfoy said 'I like the power you have, Sam.'

'Thank you Draco, few people notice I have any at all' Sam said with a smile.

'What are we going to have for lunch, I was thinking we can go by the restaurant and then to the grocery store to get something for dinner. I can do some moo and chick or moo and fin,' Sam said with a smile on her face as she pulled into parking space at the ID's building.

'What a moo and click or moo and fin?' Greg said as he looked around him as they walked into the building.

'Moo means beef, click means chicken and fin means fish' said Dudley.

'You three was raised pretty much isolation with no slang.' Sam said as she looked at the three pureblood.

'Oh, no we do know the current slang for the young British person Sam. You must always know how to swear.' Draco said with a smirk.

They have arrived at the building, each boy jostling to get out the car to reach the door first. Sam got there first and walked into the office, gesturing for each boy to sit down.

'How may I help you?'

'We are here to have our military identification and documentation process please' said Sam as she gave her paper work to the Staff Sergeant.

'You are not allowed to process these forms here Major. You will have to go to the base in Colorado to process.' Staff Sergeant said as he gave back Sam her paper work.

When he gave back her paper work Sam noticed he looked at her with a dismissive smirk. Raising herself to her full height, she looked at this soon to be Sergeant.

'Staff Sergeant did you read all the paperwork before you gave me your full understanding of my documentation?' she said in an even voice.

'Yes, I did Major Carter, and it's still no.'

'Ok, Staff Sergeant I needed for you to call the Commander Officer of the base and give him this information. ID number 2341-1 and tell him to come to this building please to answer some questions.' Sam said with a tight voice.

'I will do this Major Carter but it will still be no. Do to Air Force regulations we can't stand abide by these paperwork. Plus I can not say the Commander Officer of the base will answer what by this number either' said the Staff Sergeant.

'Staff Sergeant I gave you an order. You will soon be a Corporal' again Sam said in a tight voice.

The Staff Sergeant walked over to the telephone and dial. He turns his back and gave information over the phone. 'Major Carter you can sit down with your party until the Commander Officer comes from his office.'

As they sat down the Staff Sergeant, went to sit down at his desk and made another call. A Captain walked into the room from the side door and Sam could not see who it was. So she waited for the fallout of not listening to orders. When the Captain turn around but still not see Sam she knew who she was dealing with a women hater. Getting up from her sit, and rising from her chair with her handbag in her hands. She pulled out of bars and placed them on the collar of her shirt, squaring her shoulders she was about to turn when the Commander Officer of the base walked in.

'Hello you must be Major Carter, I so glad you call when you arrive General Hammond wrote to tell us that you will be visiting us to process some forms.' Said the Commander Officer a grey hair man in his sixty's as he walked up to Sam with his extended in greeting.

Yes, sir I inform the Staff Sergeant to call you. Why don't we go and have these forms process' said Sam.

They turn around and walked back to desk. When they approached the desk the Captain and the Staff Sergeant was waiting. Sam was going to show this Staff Sergeant and this Captain her true colour.

The two uniform men snap to attention when they saw their Base Commander.

'At ease men,' said the Commander and wait for his men to relax to military stance.

'I was informed by the Major here that she had some paper work to be progress today and the Staff Sergeant was processing them for her.'

The Captain turned to the Base Commander then back to the Major and said, 'I had my Staff Sergeant to call because the Major was under false information that we could process her forms her in the United Kingdom. I told him to not process them due to regulations, and I sorry he disobeyed and had to inform you out of procedure.'

As he said those words he never saw, the Staff Sergeant face as it tense around the mouth area. Sam notice it and knowing now it was the time to save this soldier. 'I personal glad the Staff Sergeant did not listen to his superior. He read the email briefing and followed your orders sir. The President and the Prime Minster would have been very upset if we had to call them about this small matter. I was instructioned to call the private numbers of both of them the first minute of trouble.'

'I was also Major Carter. Staff Sergeant Kelly I very glad you can understand order given to you. Take the day off and I will see you in my office tomorrow about training in a difference office' said the Base Commander.

All the Officers waited until the Staff Sergeant left to proceed with not following orders.

'Captain, what part of that internal email did you not understand?' The Base Commander said as he lean his body toward the Captain.

'I was following the standard rules of military ID program sir. No one that is not station UK can not be issue a military Id until they are at there assigned a base detail, sir' said the Captain.

'You are supposed to follow order set down by your commodore and chief boy. When two leaders of said country that made these rules tell you to change them due to the well being of said countries you suppose to say when and what must I do. Not counterman those in a pissing contest. You have a week under my commander Captain. You will be spending that week under Major Louise Smith; I have never liked you Captain. I almost had the evidence to prove that you are a worthless commander. But you pulled some string and now you are leaving. Don't get comfortable because I have people watching you boy. You will give Major Carter family their military passes so they can board transport tomorrow Captain,' said the General.

'The Captain snaps to a sharper parade stance and said 'Yes, sir I understand the orders given by my commanders.'

The General look at the Captain and turn around and smile at Sam. 'Major if there any more problems please do come by and see me. I have to go now I have to make a call state side to a General I know. Good day Major.'

The General left the without releasing Captain from his parade stance. He stood rigid there until he hear the last door shut and sprang out of the stance and menace walked toward Sam never noticing five teenage boys easing themselves between him and their aunt.

'If you have ruin my chance at this new detail Sam because of your family pulling special favours, you will live to regret it.' He raise his hand to hit Sam, again never noticing the teenagers forming a have moon shape in around him.

'Marlow I advise you to calm down, and step away form our Aunt Sam now.'

Marlow step back as the black hair boy with green eyes moved in place last to form a half moon shape in front of him.

'Now, you have teenage boys to fight for you now. Instead of your father and brother, Sam' he said with angry in his voice.

Sam walked up to the Marlow.

'Solider, you was never release you from your parade stance. My family never protected me from your arrogance. They already know I can handle you. You remember that don't you Captain Marlow. I place you in the hospital for week. Do your job so I can leave' Sam said as she looked Marlow in his eyes.

'Yes, Madame could you have them sit down near the camera and so I can process their documentations.'

Sam, slam down the paperwork on the table near the camera and motion for him to do his job.

'Their in alphabets order so Vincent can go first. It should be a brainless job for you Captain.'

Marlowe sat down and proceeded to process the indentication for the teenagers. Sam moved away from the camera and called transported desk.

'Good morning I am calling to find out if tomorrow transport for the states is still running on time for take off at ten hundred hours. Ok, I will come by the building later when the Major is in. Thank you goodbye' said Sam as she release the called.

'Major Carter your dependants paper work for your dependants is finished,' said the Captain and placing each of the new id's in her hand.

'Good day to you Captain.'

Sam and family left the building. The captain waited to make sure the last door was closed. To walk over to the phone to called an old friend. Sam was supposed to be the one to marry to help him rise to a one star general at a young age. But the Bitch had morals. Won't ask her father to help him in to make Major, she was stronger then he thought. His goal in life is to make her life as miserable as he can. This will be stepped in slowly ruining her life.

Ring Ring

As Sam stops the car in front of the transport building she glances at all of her nephews and sigh, she was embarrassed about the situation with her old boyfriend.

'Well that was my bitter ex-boyfriend. I had broken it off when I found out that he only wanted to date me because of my father contacts. His true personality came through. He then informed me where a women place was and if I did not confirm to his ideas he will show me. The bastard forgot who he was dealing with. Had to break his arm when he tried to hit me with it, so no love lost there,' she said with a half smile. There was a lot of regret still in that relationship.

'Let go and get our transport to begin our new adventure.'

Everyone load out and headed into the building. All the teenagers sat down in the chairs near the windows and wait for Sam.

'That Captain was a real dragon shit, I really thought he was actual going hit Sam' Vincent said turning in his seat looking at the rest of the boys.

'I know we just got to know her and everything, but she feel like family. Like how I feel about my granddad, you know family that will be there for me. That more then my own parents have treated me in my fourteen and half years of my life.' As Vincent talking each of the boys was agree with his words. Sam just made them feel safe.

'Unfortunately Major Carter the transporter that was due in today was reroute to Iraq, So all personal have to go commercial airliners.'

All the boys except Draco turned toward Sam. Draco saw the Captain outside the building talking with a man that looks like the picture on the wall. He was giving the man money and then walked across to the darken half moon building. Draco knew right then they were not leaving by means Sam wanted. But someone had to pay for the misdeeds that hinder their escape from the Dark Lord, and he knew the bastard that will pay.

tbc


End file.
